Jaeger Within
by Jester Smiles
Summary: You ever felt like life could never be straight forward. Well Jace Dyton a blind dark-skinned twenty years old has had that problem his whole life. He's got no family but he's got skills that would make people question his blindness. Follow Jace as he walks the path of the Jaeger.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Hello everyone I'm Smiles one member of the tag team writes Jester and Smiles. So yeah this isn't my first fic and yes there will be lemons in this later on. For now I wanted to introduce my OC a little and show how much of a badass he can be.**

**Third person's View**

Not many people can say they've been with more then one women in a particular moment of their whole life. But we're getting ahead of the story lets jumped back a few years. Here on the cruiser heading to Z9-442 we have Jace Dyton former grade three Corporals of the Colonial marines. Jace was now four years out of the marines and he found work thanks to his friend Michael. Michael is an archeologist on the jungle planet of Z9-442 who called Jace in as a favor. Now Jace was wonder how long he would stay as a worker on this jungle world. Packing into the drop ship with the other works Jace sat back and ready to hit the planets Atmo. One of the marine working with the drop ships crew tapped Jace's leg to saying, "Hey dude ready to work your ass off"? Jace quickly grabbed the marine's neck and lifted his sunglasses to say, "Scream it you heard this one before". With his glassy white eyes staring at the marine the other miners saw that Jace was blind.

The marine was freaking out as the planets atmosphere rocked the drop ship. With the drop ship leveling out Jace let go of the marine and he sat back in his set. The pilot was watching from the cockpit she said, "Hey Simon you scared of a blind guy or of the drop"? With her copilot laughing along with her the pilot said they would get to the main facility in a few hours. Jace wasn't a foot soldier in his time with the marines sure he had hand-to-hand combat training. But Jace's skills were his ability to find the right on the body to begin to patch up injured marines. Jace felt the ships decent and grabbed his backpack. _'Wonder what Michael wants me to do as a worker of all things'?_

**Jace's View**

As I followed the others into the main compound I heard the familiar heavy boots of my old friend Michael. Stopping in my tracks I held my metal walking stick in front of me and saluted my friend. Michael, "It's never gets old seeing a blind guy salute someone… how have you been Jace"? "Fine thanks to you I finally got out of the mountains of South America and now I'm on a planet filled with trees. Thanks a lot". Michael, "I can't tell if you're just playing a joke on me or just being truthful". "Well take it as you hear it that's what I do". Smirking at my old friend I gave him a quick hug and I followed him into the facility. Michael, "Well lets go and find director Steel she's in charge of the facility. I told her about how you helped find those marines in Cape Town a few years back". "It was just a collapsed building nothing to major and those officers still had a good source of oxygen". Michael, "Dude you need to at least take some credit you saving their lives".

"Well that just who I am I don't need credit I just need to do my job". Michael, "Well here we are". Inside we found the female director behind her desk. Director Steel nodded her head and we took a set. Ms. Steel, "So your Mr. Dyton Michael's told me a lot about you and its come to my attention that you don't socialize. But that doesn't matter I need you to help the miners get deeper into the swamps and forests around the planet. But the trackers I've hire can't tell a stream from a pond. So I've got a blank check so long as you can get my workers to and from each location". "Simple if I must say will there be equipment waiting at the sights for the workers". Michael, "Yes we have ships dropping laser picks and handheld earth movers. But we can't hover or land on the ground because of the pockets of steam and geysers around the planet. Jace can you help"? "I can but I don't want money I want a lab to work on things in private. And I take it that we will be given mining gear"? Ms. Steel, "Yes we have engineering gear thanks to the research department. Michael show Mr. Dyton to his room".

"Actually I'd like to start right away I'm a twenty four hour kind of guy". Michael, "Still having trouble sleeping"? "It's not trouble really I just don't feel tired that often". From the way I heard Ms. Steel's face muscles move she was smirking. Nodding her head Michael told me to follow him. Now sitting inside the loading bay Michael was calling over the workers. Michael, "Ok everyone this is Jace Dyton he'll be your new guide through the jungles and tunnels". One worker from her concerns didn't seem too happy from her heart rate. Worker, "Last time we followed some tracker she led half the team into a giant savage plant". Standing up walked over to a crate and tapped it a few times with my hand. Finding it was empty I gripped my walking stick and separated it to reveal my katana.

In one swing I cut the crate in two and turned to the workers. "I don't know who would let people get injured by a plant. But I know this I won't be the same you have my word as a soldier that I wouldn't walk anywhere without walking first". Hearing their heart rates lower Michael handed me a wristwatch PDA and I asked the workers to follow me. Now a good mile into the swamps to the north of the compound the workers were groaning about the walk. Whistling a light tone I found two other workers joining me in whistling. Turning to them I said, "We'll rest for a minute here". Sighing they all relieved themselves behind a tree or took a set to get off their feet. I stood by a vine-covered tree and washed my hand over the trunk. But something was off taking a deep breath I turned my head to a tree. There was an odd scent coming from a creaking branch. One of the workers asked me something but it took me a moment to answer. Worker, "So where's the dig site"?

"Another half a mile from here and then you will begin your work". Nodding she told the others to pick themselves up. As we moved I couldn't shake that scent from earl it was dripping in old blood and oil. Using my walking stick to tap at the ground a piece of the soil gave and a swift rumble followed it. Pushing back the male worker next to me I covered his mouth. The toxic geyser sent its fumes up into the air like a gunshot. In time the gas passed and the worker thanks me. "It's my job to keep you all safe so come on we need to get to the site fast before night". After a half and hour of walking we got to the site. The workers took another break and soon they were opening the crates to take out their equipment. The load buzzing and rumbling of the machines that they were using was sending shockwaves through all my senses. It was almost torture, waving a worker to me I told her I couldn't stay close to all the noise. Telling me it was ok I walked back to the facility.

Michael met me at the main gates he was pissed at something. Michael, "Dude why didn't you tell me"? "What that loud noises affect blind people how is that news"? Michael shook his head, "Not that man that you lost your aunt"? "I lost her after I came back from the front look right now all I want to do is work in that private lab. So led on". Shrugging his shoulders from the ruffling of his shirt I followed him up a few floors and to the last door in a side corridor. "Steel said this would be your work space and room. So have fun man and it's good to see you again". "Same to you man and don't worry I'll be ok". Patting his shoulder I dropped my bag and began to take out some stuff. With the door closed I locked it and pulled out an old handheld PDA. Clicking on the power and tapping in the password I once more heard my aunt's voice. My aunt was a secretive person I hardly remember a time when she didn't keep a secret. "Aunt Nora wish you could be here right now".

Opening the files I began to feel over the labels and boxes for the right materials. Taking my glasses off I heard my aunt say, "Xenomorph's are a unbelievable species depending on both the facehugger and the embryo they have inside of them they can creature a pure killing machine. Or an intellectual and adaptive creature that is only limited by its mental state. Eight years ago I found that they speck at a telepathic level and they have a system of strong connection to one another. But the Xenomorph's that we have encountered are not pure Xenomorph's. They use the blood and tissue samples from their hosts and turn into that beings pure primal form. Talk about a nightmare within us right? But still the Xenomorph species are not pure I've examined several facehuggers and embryos that more and more of our DNA are in theirs. But their healing is miles beyond our own.

"Where a broken arm would takes us weeks to them it's just a few days rest with a nice meal. Think of the things we can learn from them. My sister is still trying to find away to heal her sons eyesight. Jace is a sweetheart and I hope he finds that lucky someone when he's older". "Still haven't started Aunty and I won't be for a while". Aunty, "But to return to my research I've managed to get a trip to a Yautja temple and if I'm lucky I might be able to find a souvenir". Tapping the next file I poured the mix from the beakers into a mixing bowl I added more chemicals and listened to the next video. Aunty, "Well after a whole year of research on the Yautja planet I only managed to get this odd ring. From the inscription is says that 'One of silent soul and pure warriors heart will claim the greatest treasure that crosses their path'. Men sometimes I think they write this stuff just cause its fun. But for the most part the ring is just another unbreakable metal that the Yautja species uses.

"Their skills with hunting are still unquestioned that's for sure. But also they have a deep loyalty to anyone who defects them in combat. Mostly the women I've heard rumors of some females that were beaten in combat by a lone marine or another Yautja. And they either become mates for one season or for life. I have yet to met a marine that has mated a female Yaujta but I did make contact with one a few weeks ago. She seemed interested in my research at the site but for the most part she asked her questions and left. Still I'm a little heart broken Jace went off to med school and he's trying to be a doctor. I have my hopes for him and I'll be sending him money to help him get by. But for now my work needs me and that's means I need to solve the riddle of where the original Xenomorph comes from. The Weyland Yutani corp. has been trying for years to control the Xenomorph's that they hatch from people. But they can't be controlled they are just pure instinct they have no intellect beyond what the Queen tells them. And without the Queen they just wonder aimlessly looking for their next meal.

"But soon I will be heading to another site to see if I can find more about the Yautja. From what I've managed to get from the last temple it seems that there is another clan of alien species called the Sangheili. Not sure what they are but with luck I can find out at the next site I visit". With that I turned off the old PDA and sucked the chemicals into a needle. Finding the right vein spot under my ribs I sent the chemicals throughout my body. Hissing at the mixing chemicals with my blood I sent the remaining mixture into my ears. Feeling the affects faster then I thought I opened a metal case and placed special goggles over my eyes. Using my walking stick I found my bed and tried to relax. But the pain was kicking my ass and it was causing my muscles to freak out. "Damn mom why didn't you tell me it would hurt this bad"?

I time the rumbling in my brain forced me to drift to sleep and I was glad cause that sucked. Feeling my chest I could tell it was daylight from the warmth I was feeling so I pushed off the bed. Feeling around my face I opened my eyes but to my surprise I could see well I could see in a colorless swirling black and white kind of way. Placing my hand in front of my face I saw that my hands was a murky gray and it was giving off a gray smoke. I was seeing in a kind of scent like fashion. Looking around different places in the room different scents had their own densities of gray, black or white. Gray was for living scents, black was from chemicals, and white was for natural scents. Smiling I put on my sunglasses and walked over to the window and opened it. I found that my senses where even greater now I heard a few voices from all the way in the courtyard. Looking down I saw two marines talking while they were on patrol.

Cracking my neck I walked to my room door and went off to find whom I would be escorting today. Inside the loading bay I was called over my a few marines. Marine, "Your Jace the new tracker right we need your help a few of the workers have gone missing since last night. But not from the group you took yesterday it from a group leaving an old site. Can you help us track down who might have done it". "No problem sir I came here to help be a wilderness guide so lets go". Marine, "Everyone into the drop ship and be ready no telling what's waiting for us". Once inside the ship it didn't take us long to get to the area of the site. Hovering over the ground we each jumped down to the ground. Getting clear the drop ship radioed the Sargent saying, "Radio me for pick up sir". Sargent, "Alright well keep the radio live… ok Jace anything"? Walking over to a murky gray pool I felt its contents.

"Blood still warm and from the drag marks they didn't come from an animal. *Sniff…sniff* Sir I've smelt this scent earlier but I know for sure that we have a Predator close by". Sargent, "What"! "Sorry it's been a while but two things have clued me in. One is that tree over their the bark didn't splinter the wood is cut clean through like a knife to butter. And two there's a guy's foot in that tree". Looking at where I was pointing the Sargent gritted his teeth. "Not to worry Sargent this is an unblooded Predator it's new to hunting and it thinks we're easy pickings". Sargent, "Is it still close by"? "From what I can smell no its not anywhere close. But from what I can tell it's got a bad habit of chewing on fresh twigs". Marine, "Sir plan"? "Let me draw it out and you take it by surprise". Marine, "But what if it's not alone"? Sargent, "That's why you got a smart gun marine you won't miss. Can you track it Jace"?

Sniffing the air I nodded and I asked them to follow behind me a good twenty feet. It was slowly getting dark and I could smell the scent growing as we walked. "Sargent use night vision I'll make a fire and look as if I'm going to make camp. Once it takes the bait you movie in then I pop off a flash grenade". Nodding Sargent gave the order and I found a nice log to on and start a fire. After a few sparks I started to warm my hands as I listened into the earpiece the Sargent gave me. Soon a loud huff caught my attention looking up there was the bulking brute that was starting his path as a hunter against humans. "So this makes the third time I've seen a Yautja in person my whole life. But unlike the others you're wet behind the ears and a little sloppy". The Yautja roared as I pulled the pin the grenade and ducked behind the log.

Hearing the sporadic fire of the smart gun and pulse rifles was dragging back out the memories of my time in battle. Looking up the Yautja had managed to avoid some of the bullets but it charged me. Sliding under his gauntlets blades I kicked his knee to stab into his shoulder. Grabbing my neck he growls and forces us both into the brush. Sargent, "JACE where are you"? "Try not to get stabbed". Holding the Yautja's fist he was trying to stab my neck but I managed to change its angle and imbedded it into a tree trunk. Pulling my sword free I slashed at his kneecap then stabbed the same legs thigh. Ducking under his fist I then sent a fast right into kneecap. Gripping the metal pole on his back it opened up into the Yautja's signature collapsing spear. Spinning it to his side he then tried to stab my chest. Deflecting and altering the angle of each stab I then kicked his chin. To follow up with a slash along his hip.

Sending a heavy left into my cheek the Yautja followed by stabbing my shoulder with a knife. Gripping his hand I lifted my legs and caught his arm in a hold. Forcing his weight forward I felt his elbow give to my weight but it didn't stop him from slashing my stomach with his spears head. Spinning my katana with both hands I heard the shouts of the marines getting closer. The Yautja growled and roared as he once more charged me. Ducking low I slashed upward and cut off his hand completely and caught his spear. Moving away from his foot I then stabbed him through the mouth with his spear. As he coughed and struggled for the last few moments he had I was surprised that he didn't have longer dreads. Soon the Sargent found me taking the Yautja's belt and his gauntlet. Sargent, "Mr. Jace I would like to ask you for those items". Turning to him I said, "Sorry Sargent but I beat him and he charged me I get claim to his stuff". Marine, "You work for the Weyland Y. any alien items and content got to them". "Sorry to tell you this marines but I don't have a contract I was asked to help you and the workers of this facility. All my pay is in my room so sorry to tell you but you have to talk to your boss".

Before the marines could say anything the Sargent said, "Leave it marines we'll have a talk with Ms. Steel we're heading back". Smiling I pulled my hoodie over my head as the raindrops began to fall. _'Such a lovely night for a walk in the rain'_.

**Smiles; Well like, share, and comment for me to hear your opinions. Also peace off and I'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Well seeing as not one person left a single comment but yet nearly one hundred people read the first chapter I won't complain. Still would you all be so great as to write something I mean it doesn't even have to be a whole sentence. Just tell me something.**

**Jace's View**

Well Ms. Steel was too happy that I wouldn't hand over the Yautja's weapons. She even said she would fire me if I didn't. But I reminded her that I was here on my own terms and with no contract I didn't have to help her workers if I didn't feel like it. And from how well the workers trusted my skills and tendencies to look out for them she was in no position to force me. The marines were spilt about confronting me and leaving me alone. But one day I got a surprise Michael told me that our old CO Captain Boozer was coming to the facility. It was only three weeks after my fight with the Yautja but word of my fight got around. The marines still refused to talk about the night even the sergeant that led the team refused to speak openly of the night. But I merely smirk as the Captain walked off the drop ship with the infamous Crash unite. Michael and I left the crash unite after we did six years but it was good to see the forty year old Captain still doing his job.

The marines saluted the Captain and Ms. Steel welcomed him as well. But I saw the Captains head shift to where Michael and I were standing. Captain Boozer, "You two… I haven't seen the two of you S.O.B's in years and I find you here. CORPORAL DYTON last I saw you killed five armed men with that cane sword of yours and then went on to run two miles to find a way to evac civilians. I got one thing say to you two…. DAMN its good to see you". Smirking I heard the gasps of several workers and marines alike as I shook the Captains hand. Ms. Steel, "Captain Boozer you know Mr. Dyton"? Captain Boozer, "Know him! This son of a gun is one of the finest marines I've had the pleasure to fight alongside. Loyal, dedicated, and passionate about his job. The marines lost the best tactical fighter and not to mention Michael's. Once he left I have yet to find a marine that could draw a handgun faster then him".

Slapping Michael's shoulder Captain Boozer looked at me saying, "So Jace you fought another Predator did you"? Nodding he started to laugh saying, "You're the only person I know Jace that can say they've seen and faced three of those brutes and lived to tell about it". "Well not many would believe a blind guy could fight let alone kill one of those hunter". Captain Boozer, "Let people talk I know you don't care what they say so long as they don't try anything". Nodding he reached into his bag and pulled out an odd smelling device. It fit right into his hand with two circular sides exposed from it sides. Squeezing the device it came to life with a crack then a buzz as two blades materialized from the sides. Captain Boozer, "Killed an Elite two months ago and picked this up from its body. Bastard was trying to plant a bomb on a drop ship but we ended his little plan".

Taking my hand he placed the sword into my hand saying, "I still remember when you saved that good for nothing back in Saduun. Also how he took all the Elite weapons when the fighting was over consider this the trophy you always deserved". "Captain I once more find another reason to like working with you". Nodding at me he walks off as I pocket the Sangheili's sword. Walking with Michael I knew he was smiling mainly cause my smell sight made me see it. Michael, "Hey Jace what are you doing with the Predator's tech anyway"? "Studying it mostly did you know that their clicking and odd low an high pitch vocal patterns are how they talk? It's really interesting but most of all their weapons are so light and unique its no wonder they think we're primitives by comparison". Michael, "Almost sounds like you look up to them"? "In a few causes yes, I can't belittle them for their cultures it would mean I would have to judge all of our cultures in return. But for them their technology is miles ahead of ours but yet they don't use them in the sense we would. They use them for the thrill of fighting to grow and understand what they are. And to identify where they will be standing in the long run.

"Still it may seem different from how we learn but you have to look at it from their view as well. Every thing we learn and teach the next generation won't always pass onto them. Some will push the thoughts out and use what they believe is necessary. But the Predator's they pass on skills from one generation to the next but they retain it and adapt it to work for them in new ways. Sure we learn new things but its just new programs and small innovations that will probably last for five years before the next things comes along. Michael what's my next job by the way"? Michael, "Ms. Steel has yet to find another site to travel to so give it some time and enjoy the day off or whatever". Walking off I went back to my room and started to study the Sangheili's sword. The inner pieces were pretty much like a plasma cutter wiring that leads through various inhibitors and conduits to create the two blades. Placing the sword down I walked over to the bubbling pot that I had sitting at the far side of the room. I was trained in various different trades.

One of then was smithing yes a blind guy knew how to smith. Taking the last pieces of metal I stripped from the Yaujta's spear I added them to the pot and began to stir some more. Adding a little silver and platinum I then started to mold the various parts to my new cane. With the molds ready I took the pouring cup and started to fill the molds. With each mold filled I covered the tops and poured cool water onto a large smooth rock I found outside. With the water ready I took my old cane and pulled out the blade and placed it to the side. Taking the plastic pieces from the Yaujta's spear I wrapped the handle of my katana. Then using an old cloth I slid the blade into the make shirt scabbard. In time the molds were ready and I began to take off the excess metal and fit the pieces together. That was the thing with Yaujta metal it wasn't like our metals. We needed to fold it constantly to make it tough and durable. But for them it was just boil and mold and their weapons were three times as tough no matter what. But I didn't just do that. I took off the excess and went to warm up the pieces.

Soon I was using a large hammer, chemicals, and herds or flowers to create my collapsible cane katana. If you took it out without flicking the right portion of the handle then it would look like a short katana. But once flicked it would be its full length. It took nine hours but it was done my new cane was ready for me to use at my need. But I found that I had a good amount of metal left so I started to make a little surprise project for latter on. With the nights wind wandering into my room I went back over to the chemical table. My aunts PDA had a list of unique chemical compounds inside of it so I had to look over the Yaujta's medical supplies. Some of the plants in the kit had been found but other pieces had yet to be found. Creating my own version of the medical kit but instead of using a needle I used a suction tube to force the medicine through my skins pours. Giving my self a good cut I gave my self a quick shot of medicine and saw that my wound had healed within minutes.

Smirking I saw my final project was finished and set it to one side. Putting my aunts PDA away I looked at the Sangheili sword and activated it. The two blades were wide with the only option to thrust and slash in a few ways. _'It would take some time to full understand how you work but it'll be ok. I wonder how long it will take to make you into a lightsaber'_? Smirking to the inner nerd in me I always heard from my friends that lightsabers were blades that could cut through anything. Can't wait to have one for my self, '_An elegant weapon from a more civilized time'_.

**Third person's View**

It's been seven months since Captain Boozer and the Crash unite began working at the facility. Seeing the new younger members made Jace and Michael happy to know that they would be just as badass as they were. Even though Jace was still he old self even more deadly then he was before. Walking through the swamps Jace was escorting this new research team and miners to a new site deep inside a cave system. From the seismic monitors there was a large energy source coming from within the deeper portions of the swamps. Jace once more took the lead-taking note of the odd tremors coming from the place they were heading. Captain Boozer noticed Jace stopped and asked, "Jace what's wrong"? Jace, "Sir there are odd tremors coming from the direction of the site its not right… it almost has the pattern of a heart beat". Captain, "Everyone be one your guard something's not right".

Finding their way through the mud and smoking pockets of the swamp the scientist used their seismic equipment to look for the sources origin. Finding the right spot the works started to punch through the soil. But to all surprise the ground collapsed in on itself after just a few minutes of digging. Captain Boozer and Jace once more took the lead. Jace felt an odd twinge come from the Yautja ring his aunt and mother left him. Soon Jace stopped, as the dusty scent of what he saw and felt was right in front of him. It was a Yautja temple and it was beyond anything Jace could express in words. Slowly Jace's body moved closer touching the temples railing something struck Jace his mind was a flurry of voices and thoughts. Taking a knee Captain Boozer touched Jace's shoulder. Captain Boozer, "Jace what is it"? Jace, "The temple it's what causing the energy tremors. Almost as if it's sending a signal to help us find it". Captain Boozer, "Ok all scientist with us we're going inside and taking a lap around a few rooms inside. All miners set up the gear and be ready to work if we need you".

After a half and hour walk up the stone steps the team was now making their way through the inner workings of the temple. Jace felt or heard what seemed like faint voices. Shaking it off he followed closely to the Captain and the rest of the team. In time the team stopped to find a large burial chamber with several stone beds lined up side by side. Captain Boozer, "Hey what am I looking at"? Jace washed his hands across the tables to find the sides had the Yautja's language telling the story. Jace, "The tables each have their own story but they all stop with the same words 'sacrifice for the hunt'. Do any of you know what that means"? Scientist, "We're not sure but if we process this area we can find out". Captain Boozer, "Jace this can't be the source of the energy spikes are coming from. Can you feel where they are"? Jace touched the floor to find a good spot. Lifting his foot Jace took a deep breath and slammed his foot onto the ground. Soon Jace saw his foot step echo map the floor they were on and bring back the vibrations from different shapes back to his mind.

Jace, "The energy is not on this floor but there is a larger room deeper down the corridors". Captain Boozer, "You three stay here with half the egg heads. The rest of you with us we're going to find and stop those spikes. We don't need a whole squad of Predators on our asses". After another hour of walking the team found the deeper chamber and it was more compact compared to the other. Jace walked over to a sarcophagus that was embedded into the wall. Touching the face piece it was fashion like a Yautja's mask. Scientist, "This must be some kind of burial chamber but from the looks of things it's missing something. The chest has a small hole it's almost as small as a rock". Jace felt the hole and then his ring to say, "I think I can help you faster then you know". Showing his ring Jace placed it into the hole and began to turn it after a few turned a click catching everyone's attention. What happened next was shocking a surge of energy pushed off from the sarcophagus and pushed Jace backwards.

Landing with a thud Jace head was spinning and he couldn't focus. As the sarcophagus sank down into the floor the scientists went into the new chamber. Captain Boozer and the Crash unite didn't follow they were trying to get Jace back to his senses. Jace, "Hive mind… _'SEE what can not be spoken…_**' Listen to the queen and she will know your right**". Hissing his last words Jace passed out as several screams came from the other chamber. Once scientist ran out only to have a facehugger to latch itself to her face. More began to crawl from inside the chamber and Captain Boozer knew that the scientists touched something they shouldn't have. Opening fire with his submachine gun Boozer sounded the retreat and also sent a distress call to the workers and the facility. What Boozer didn't know was that the second room was already under attack by unfrozen Xenomorph's. With the Crash team trying to hold the room the youngest was the first to meet her end. One of the black boney creatures impaled her through the stomach with its tail.

Boozer and his half of the team got into the room to see it was being held by two of his team and three other scientists. Running to his team they run and shot at the same time. But one Xenomorph hissed oddly and tackled Boozer. Dropping Jace the Xeno was on all fours sniffing and snapping is mouth open and closed tasting the air around Jace. Boozer threw a flash grenade and sent the Xeno's scrambling for cover from the noise. Grabbing Jace Captain Boozer found that outside was a hovering drop ship. Running into it Captain Boozer told the pilot to blast the entrance and collapse it. With the entrance close for now they rushed to the compound to find a way to secure the place from attack. But Captain Boozer was still concerned about Jace. He was still out cold and what made it worse was what the energy surge might have done to his mind. For now all they could to is prepare and wait.

**Smiles; Ok like, comment, and share and drop a review if it's not too much. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Well I'm in a good mood just back from vacation and now going to provide this fic another update. Well seeing as only two people reviews I'll say thanks and respond. Knightwolf57 hey we all have grammar issues in some form or another. So thanks for the likes of the fic. Sir Guest III glad to hear you like the plot and the idea of where the story will go. And like I just said who doesn't have issues with grammar. So lets roll in.**

**Jace's View**

_'__**Hear young one hear and listen. Feel as you should feel and understand the differences of all to be more. Soon you have eyes free of what holds others back now all you need is to feel and understand. Awaken young one and follow the whispers when they call'**_. Soon the voice stopped and my eyes were met by the warm shine of the lights above me. Groaning I looked around to find that I was in my room but the windows blast shutters we closed. Getting up I looked around the room and found my stuff was still in the right place. Picking up my cane I found that my personal PDA was going off. Tapping it I was a personal broadcast to all personal. PDA message, "To all who hear this is Ms. Steel all non combat persons must make it off planet a large Xenomorph infestation has become present on the planet. For all personal safety we must leave the planet and leave the task to the marines". With the messages end I picked up all my stuff and placed it back into my pack and slung it over my back.

Slipping a newly designed Yaujta belt around my waist I then slipped my last project over my forearms. I had created a metal disrupter gauntlet. The gauntlet would take any impact or weapon strike and send the energy back at the opponent. Leaving my room I stomped my foot onto the ground to once more echo locate what was happening. Seeing that the Xenomorph's and facehuggers racing through the first and second. Walking to the stairs I was taking my time even if the Xenomorph's were all over the place. It was as if my mind was telling me there was no real danger. Seeing two facehuggers scuttle across the floor one paused it seemed to look at me. In an instant it was advancing at me but as it got closer I used my gauntlets to force it back. With the hugger stunned I went on to find where everyone else was.

Walking over to the large blast doors I stopped as two Xenomorph's crawled out from the vent. Hissing at me I said, "Stand down shadow killers I do not wish to hurt either of you". One sent forward its tail trying to stab into my chest. Using my gauntlet once more the Xeno received a heavy shock from it attempt at my life. The other one tried harder running across the right wall it got too close for me to use any of my weapons. As the other recovered it also tried to attack me as well. Feeling no way past them but by force I pulled my katana from my cane and stabbed into the closer ones chest. Flicking the handle I had the first Xeno's blood splatter across the others face. Timing my next swing I decapitated both cutting through part of their large curved heads and their slim necks. Flicking the acid blood from my katana I was reminded that some Yaujta's weapons have a natural resistance to their acid. Smiling I opened the doors and walked through.

I saw one Xeno trying to pry open one of the blast doors. Seeing me it charged and with an upward slash I sliced most of its face off. Moving around its blood I tapped the door saying, "I know you're in there officer come out". Soon the officer for the facility opened the door and from what I was hearing in his chest he was in pain. Officer, "One of those things got one of them in me… please kill me. I know its impossible to live through… *chest squirming sound* over ninety percent die from the surgery please kill me". Nodding I took a stand an aimed my katana at both his heart and at the Xeno inside him. Taking a breath I nodded and he closed his eyes. In one thrust I heard the breath leave his lips as his heart slowly ended thanks to my blade. Slowly he slipped down along my blades curve and taking his handgun I followed the shouts. After five minutes I found one blast door wielded shut and with some stuff blocking the way. Looking to my right I saw a vent crushed opened by a Xeno must likely it crawled through. In time I got to the vents end but I found it blocked by what must be a crate.

Using as much strength as I could I move the crate to the side. Squirming through the gap I made I pulled the crate back and made my way through the rows of boxes and crates. More shots rattled through the room and I felt three Xeno's coming closer to me. Looking around the crates I saw ones tail slip into the shade of a box. Following the various voices I climbed over a line of crates but one Xenomorph leapt at me from on top of another box. Flipping away from the leaping creature it crashed into the crate. Soon the other two charged at me trying the same trick the first one tried. Feeling the vibrations of the people talking I vaulted over the remaining crates. Seeing a motion turret I ran past it to hear the Xeno's screech as the turret sent a valley of bullets into them. Followed the shouts I found Captain Boozer telling the facility officers and various workers things to do. Several marines gasped as they saw me walk closer.

Captain Boozer, "Holy shit Jace your alive… that little asshole is going to get his ass handed to him when I see him". "What happened Captain last thing I remember was the temple and a weird sensation knocking me out"? Captain the explained what happened after the scientist rushed into the room I opened with my ring. Apparently they got so excited that it resulted in the temples defenses triggering and allowed the Xenomorph's loose. "Typical always curiosity that results in others getting hurt or suffering. Sir what's the plan"? Captain Boozer, "We get off this rock and get to the orbiting ship Sun-dive but that's the problem. We got two Predators taking pot shots at anyone taking off Michael's ship was hit mid flight". "Is he ok"? Marine, "He ok but he lost his leg and he needs the medical supplies from the ship he's lost to much blood". "Which direction are the shots coming from"? Marine, "West along the fields the miners used to bring in fresh water". Captain Boozer, "You three get over here… ok your going with Jace he's got lead on this OP. Jace once we get airborne after you take them out well circle over and pick you up.

"But if we find that your dead well make sure to take your bodies. I don't leave marines behind even if they are former". Nodding I said, "Listen you two drop the smart guns and pick up two bags of flares. Switch you pump shotguns to semi auto and be ready. Lastly you pickup fire grenades for your grenade launcher what most don't know is that two much heat overloads their masks sensors. When we see 'em we are going to burn 'em before we start shooting. And don't worry I've got a little surprise for those Predators when we see them". Nodding the Captain showed us to the one of the hanger entrances. Once we cleared the exit they closed it behind us. Lifting my foot I stomped causing my mind to feel the area. "We're clear most of the Xeno's they're staying within the facility for now lets move fast". After two hours of walking one of the marines was getting jumpy. Marine, "Sir the Captain said you once served how did you fight"? "I fought like I still do know I feel and use my mind to sense what my opponent will try to do. Did the Captain ever tell you I stopped three bullets from hitting him"? The marines gasped as I explained, "It was during the riots after one colony was hit by Elites. Sure we killed them but a few people were still really jumpy. One sniper took several shots at us one grasped Michael's leg and the others were trained at the Captain. I used my sword to cut the first two in half then deflect the last one".

Marine, "So that's why the Captain gave you that Elites sword right"? "Yeah we need to escort this stuck up scientist for the Company. And before I could take a trophy from that day their androids called for all the weapons to be taking into their possession. So now I get more then a fair chance to collect a nice few trophies. Still I wonder how far the Predators will go before they understand that not all humans are as weak as they think". Marine, "Sir what rank were you when you left the marines". "I was given the rank of third class sergeant". Marine, "You would have been one more rank away from being a Officer"? Nodding I looked at one line of trees and held up my hand. Most wouldn't have notice that lone branch bent lower then the others. But I didn't notice and my smell scent vision showed the hulking shape causing the branch to bend. Reaching into my weapons belt I pulled a knife then threw it at the perched hunter. The branch snapped back a few times after he jumped I gave the marines the signal. "Pop some flares and flash grenade now"!

As the flares hit the area in front of the Yaujta the marine next to me threw her flash grenade just right. As the flash seemed to hinder the Yaujta's sight I told the marines to open fire. "Take cover along the tree and stay crouched don't give him a clear shot. I need to get close for my last surprise to work". As the marines sent multiple rounds into the Yaujta's body their bullets seemed to do little to hurt him. Smirking I used the modified Yaujta gauntlet form my pack I sent a pulse of plasma energy into the area. Looking out from behind the tree the Yaujta's shoulder plasma canon was deactivated and he took of his helmet. Pissed it saw me leaning against the tree as if nothing was wrong. Taking a breath I began to speck, _"You seem angered by my actions but understand this good people are trapped inside that building. Stand aside and let us leave or I will be forced to end you… even though I have a good amount of respect for your people"_.

Yaujta, _"This is my Blooding hunt Ooman you will die along with the hardmeat and I will mount your head on my wall"_! As he roared I pulled my katana and released its full length. Taking a defensive stance he tried to use his gauntlets claws to hurt me. Smirking as my blade met each of his attacked I spun low to send a high knee to his jaw. Staggering a little he growled as I held my stance with a smirk on my face. Before long another roared hit the air as the next Yaujta landed a few feet from the other. This one had an odd marks on its arm looking at him I said, _"Another ready to battle with honor I suspect"_. Second Yaujta,_ "No Ooman I am only here to watch you were the one that killed the other Unblooded pup. Rak'zza kill him and claim his head as a trophy or die with little honor"_. Growling louder I heard the marines close in but I shouted, "Stay back once I kill this one the other will retreat". Keeping the weapons at the ready the Yaujta pup and I once more engaged one another. Snapping my katana's handle to collapse it I started to use quick strikes at the Yaujta's body drawing blood with each strike.

Smirking I ducked low and caught his legs as he tried to reposition himself. Stabbing my blade into his knee I pulled it forward along his bone causing the bone to stick out. Hissing through his mandibles I sent a strong fist into his jaw. Using a tree to keep himself standing I snapped my blade into his full length and stabbed it through his heart and a portion of the tree. _"You fought with honor my young enemy pass on knowing you did well for your first hunt"_. Yaujta, _"Disgusting prey my kind will hunt you all till none of you live"_. Turning the other Yaujta watched as I pulled my katana free and took the pups weapon and mesh armor. Yaujta, _"You fight with honor Ooman but know that now you are marked as wanted prey"_. _"I have killed four Yaujta's and eight Sangheili… just to let you know and also I'm blind"_. Pulling off my sunglasses I saw the Yaujta's eyeing me to huff and jump away. With the pups weapons in my pack I walked over to the marines and soon heard them get the call from Captain Boozer.

Sitting on the drop ship Captain Boozer tells me that Michael's died from his injuries. Looking at my friend in the body bag I tapped his forehead saying, "You were always a quick draw with that handgun of yours. Still can't find anyone to match it. See you in the next life my friend". Sitting next to the miners they saw me looking over the Yaujta's mask. Miner, "Hey Jace one of the marines said you killed that Predator what was it like"? Smiling I retold the encounter of fighting the Yaujta even tainting the Yaujta in his own language. Captain Boozer, "Shit we got a problem the Sun-drive is reporting two unidentified drop ships heading her way. We need to get onboard and be ready for any kind of hostile attempt". As we landed I walked right over to the waiting area with the other marines. Captain Boozer, "Listen up marines we got two inbound drop ships of unknown origin and unknown amount of combatants. So suite up and get ready to right them off HURRAH"!

Soon the drop ships came into view but it wasn't heading for us it was heading down to the planet. Everyone was surprised even the Captain. Captain Boozer, "What the hell was that about"? "I don't know sir but they were in a hurry for what I sure it must be back at that temple". Captain Boozer, "For now we have to return these people back to Planet Tyrant for proper help and drop off. I'm sure you'll be heading off world some time after that"? "I sure will I was never one to stay in the cities the call of nature is more my nature. Still I has been a good few months has in not"? Nodding at me the Captain had everyone return to hyper sleep for the trip back to planet Tyrant. But something ate at me my dream from earlier in the day. _'That voice what did they mean… I will listen'_.

**Smiles; Well yeah like, share, and comment and I'LL HUG YOU LATER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Well seeing as my partner wanted to update early I might as well do the same for my own. So yeah, Random Guest thanks for the likes and hope more people start commenting. But whatever here's the next update.**

**Third person's View**

It's been two months since Michael died and Jace was now walking in the streets of Tyrant's capital city. Right now Jace was sitting in an old tattoo shop as a classic artist used a bamboo needle to press ink into his skin. Jace was getting a different style tattoo from the three masters at the shop. The first one was a photo realistic piece on his left bicep. It was a skull with a military beret on and behind it was a posing phoenix in smoke. Under the skull were two sets of dog tags with the names of every marine friend Jace lost over the years. Michael the latest name added to the list of twenty-five names. The second artist worked on Jace's right arm was a sugar skull girl pinup tattoo. The girl's deep gentle blue cloak and hood reveal here gentle but deadly face. Her eye hollow with lips that looked as sweet as her age. But the age of the girl was what spoke clearly she looked not older then sixteen. Under the pinup read 'Death's kiss awaits all who walks alongside ignorance'.

Now on his back Jace was having the last old artist give him a Japanese traditional tattoo of a samurai in wolf armor. The Samurai was holding a pose with his sword held sideways over his head. And behind him was the cresting sunrise as the samurai stood alone next to a tree and his sandals smeared with mud. The tree was a nice Sakura tree with the petals in bloom falling gently with the wind. Jace's pain sensors were going off the charts. For most pain was at certain levels but when you use your whole body to work as your eyes it was as if someone was constantly taking jabs at your eyes. After twelve hours of sitting Jace was done. Getting up the artist rubbed the muscle relaxing gel onto his back and wrapped it with plastic wrap. With his coat on Jace began to walk from the city. Jace always hated the noise that they made. Jace would have to wait another week before a ship was to depart to take him to the desert planet Floraz.

As Jace was walking he could feel eyes following him. Jace after so many years could tell the difference from when someone was staring or looking at him. Or when they where watching him. To most Jace looked like a hooded wanderer but others that seen him fight knows better then to test him. As Jace turned down an alley he used the shadows to conceal his presence. As three sets of boots made their way down the alley Jace pulled tapped his cane on the ground as he once more stood in the alley. Jace, "If you wish to test your luck go right a head but I must warn you it won't end well for you". Jace heard one pull a chain from inside his jacket, while the other two pulled knives. Jace simply smirked as he pulled his katana and snapped it into his full length. Taking his stance Jace spun the blade from one side to the other to say, "Still think you can beat me".

The two with the knives ran off and Jace looked at the last. Jace ran at the thug and kneed him straight in the jaw. As he fell onto his back he started to crawl away but Jace simply smirked and left the alley. Making it to the city limits Jace walked the roads for an hour to find a nice place to setup his small camouflage bush. Stepping inside Jace sat and took out the various pieces of his latest project. Putting the key component inside its containment resonator Jace then placed the piece into the inner tubing. Taking the inner tubing he slipped on the secondary conductors and reflective piece. Once the second layer was sent Jace slipped the outer layer on and held the metal and soft leather tube in his hand. In all the tube was three inches long and had an open end with an ornate gold ring. Soon Jace looked over the tube with his scent sight smiling that he had finished the project.

Soon a loud thump came from outside of his hiding bush. Walking out into the moist air Jace smirked as he saw not only a Yautja but also two Sangheili's standing near the trees. Jace, _"So only three come to calm my head I feel honored"_. Yautja, _"You killed my younger brother back on that proving planet Ooman. The Sangheili with me will watch until they are needed"_. Sangheili, _"Be ready Hunter this Ooman feels different from the others"_. Yautja, _"I'll kill this Ooman and present his head to my bearer"_. Jace smiled as the Yautja charged him with his spear trained at his chest. Jace slid to the side and side kicked the Yautja's side to follow up with a slash to his bicep with his katana. The Yautja hissed as Jace smirked saying, _"You need more then just strength to defeat me my friend... if you don't keep you focus your bearer will have two sons to mourn"_. Growling with his mandibles flaring the Yautja threw his spear and Jace. But as Jace sidestepped the spear to have the Yautja's claws pass by his face.

Jace used his open palm to change the angle of his punch. The Yaujta was shocked at how effortlessly Jace was moving around him. Jace then slashed along the Hunters arm several times to stab into the Yautja's injured arms shoulder. With the fluorescent green blood dripping from his arm the Yautja and the Sangheili's were all shocked that Jace had immobilized his whole arm. Jace simply smirked as he said, _"Even strengths can have weaknesses just as life will always have death. Today one of us most die so that the other may live. Tell me Hunter will you take my head with one arm"_? The Yautja grabbed something from his belt to reveal it was their Chakram styles throwing disc. With one good throw the Chakram was sent flying at a blurring speed for Jace's neck. But Jace was fine doing the split to extend his hand and catch the disc. Nearly causing his arm to snap from the force of the throw. Standing back up with the disc in hand Jace dropped it saying, _"Were you expecting it to have done something else"_? With both blades from his gauntlets at their full five-inch length the Yautja was holding nothing back to kill Jace.

Changing his stance Jace knew that he needed to be faster to finish off the Yautja. Spinning his blade in front of him with one hand Jace then launched into his next attack trained to cut along the Yautja's opposite shoulder. Jace remembered hearing some Yautja's fought with a lot of adrenaline pumping through their blood. All Jace had to do was hold his own and wear down the enraged hunter. Spinning low Jace jumped and sent a heavy fist right into the Yaujta's face. Jace felt the recoil from his punch send him backward. Landing on his feet with a slight stumble Jace saw that the Yautja was bleeding over the very eye he punched. Making his blade shorter Jace needed to weaken the Yautja's mobility before he could recover. Running as fast as he could Jace caught the Yautja off guard and stabbed straight through the front bone of the Hunters kneecap.

Jace the sent another high kick into the Yautja's injured arm. Roaring as his arm now hung alongside his body the Yautja looked at Jace who was still giving a slight smile. Yautja, _"No my Bearer I will not die... NOT BY A SOFT MEAT"_! Jace, _"I'm far different then other Soft meat"_. Using the body of his cane Jace forced the Yaujta's attack to deflect over his head. While Jace sent three slashes along his body to then stabbed upward from his intestine through the Yautja's back. Pulling his katana free Jace saw the Yautja was breathing heavily with its blood dripping from its mouth. With one final charge Jace inhaled deeply and charged in return. Sending a straight slash past the Yautja's gauntlet caught the Yautja's hand and his stomach. With a few last wobbling steps the Yautja let out one final breath until be fell to his face with a thud. Jace flicked the blood from his katana and turned to the waiting Sangheili. Jace, _"I assume you will be using your energy swords to fight me"_? Sangheili, _"Yes Ooman we will and your weapon maybe able to hold its own against a Yautja's weapon. But it will be nothing but melted scrap against us"_.

With that they pulled two energy swords from along their sides and splitting to take either side of Jace. Jace placed his cane of the ground and removed his coat as well. Taking his recently finished project from his belt Jace triggered it to reveal a green lightsaber. Both Sangheili were shocked that Jace had such a weapon. Jace, _"Always expect for the future my friends now might I ask... who wishes to be first"_? That instant both ran forward Jace deflected the low swing of one Sangheili to kick him away. Jace then stopped the other Sangheili's thrust while his back was still turned. Spinning his saber Jace caused the Sangheili to step back. But Jace pushed the attack showing the Sangheili his skills with his latest weapon. Spinning past another swing Jace kicked he Sangheili in the face and slashed at the other that tried to rejoin the fight. Spinning his saber around his whole area of attack Jace amazed and left the Sangheili confused at the speed he was using. As one Sangheili's sword connected and locked with Jace's saber the other tried to stab Jace in the back.

Feeling the approaching steps Jace spun around to kick the Sangheili in the knee and slash the other one along the chest plate. The Sangheili saw that his armors shield did little to stop Jace's blade much like their own blades. The uninjured Sangheili growled and tried to force Jace back but Jace was faking each step back. Soon Jace went into a spinning handstand to slash both the Sangheili's thighs. Then followed up with a clean deflection of his opponents downward thrust and a through an through stab into the Sangheili's abdomen. Pulling his saber free Jace looked at his final opponent and smiled. Jace, _"So my friend do you still feel like I am as weak as I appear"_? Sangheili, _"You are unlike any Ooman I have encountered over the last forty cycles that I have lived. But even with this wound you will die here"_. Jace inhaled and turned off his saber to go into a complete sprint. Seeing Jace's approach the Sangheili was surprised when Jace went right into several back flips and launched himself off a rock to kick a tree branch. But as the leaves from the branch fell the Sangheili realized his mistake.

Jace was using the leaves as a way to stop him from seeing Jace get closer. But in the end it was too late once the Sangheili heard Jace reignite his saber he felt the harsh burn of the plasma energy. Looking down Jace's saber was pushing through from his chest plate the tip of his blade sparking and frizzing in the moist air. Looking behind him the Sangheili saw Jace's still smiling as he said, _"I survive to be hunted another day Sangheili pass on knowing that you fought a good fight"_. Pulling his saber free Jace turned it off and clipped it back to his belt. Jace then started to take the armor and weapons of his defeated opponents as well as give them graves. Carving their symbols into three stones and left them over the three graves.

**Jace's View**

Spending the next few days working and analyzing the armor of both species I was amazed. The Yautja's mess armor was a kind of heating piece even though it looked like the air still affected the wearer it was still affective of keeping them warm. Now that I was heading to the desert planet of Floraz I was allowed to used one of the few workspaces on the ship. Taking apart the armors I began to forge my own lighter and more reasonable versions of both armors together. Designing the armor with thick shoulder pieces to hide the two plasma canons I was going to install. I then needed to create a more powerful energy source the best way to do that was taking the small focused plasma cells from the Sangheili's armor and work them into the Yautja's micro nuclear batteries. "Damn I hope I don't blow up the ship".

The next part of the armor was to change the mesh armor for the Yautja's into a more cloth light material. If I worked long enough I could get the cloth to be as tough as the Yautja's Nth metal. The armor would have a light chest, helmet, forearm with elbow and hand protection, and shin pieces. "Man this is going to be a lot of work". Smirking to myself I went right into working on the armor and trying to design the energy source.

It took five mouths three near explosions but now on Floraz I had finished my armor. But as I was making my way through the streets to the limits of the port city three marines stepped into my way. Marine, "Are you Jace Dyton"? "Yes I am marine why do you ask"? Voice, "Cause I've been waiting to see you Mr. Dyton". Turing I saw a thin man in a business suite his slicked back black hair. Matched the way he stood as he spoke, "Mr. Dyton I was sent by the higher ups of the Weyland Yutani Corps. to get you to come with me to a private meeting". "Not interested". Suite, "What if I said your mother left something that you might way to have back. That is if you come with me to the meeting". "I'll go but no one touches my weapons and remember 'Suite' if your lying to me about what you have. The Weyland Corporation will have one less salesmen one staff". Suite, "I've heard of your skill Mr. Dyton and I don't plan to test the rumors please if you would".

Following the Suite we came to a stop at a three-story apartment and walked down to the basement. Walking into the basement was a large monitor and several seats. But to my surprise in one of those sets was Captain Boozer. Boozer, "It's good to see you again Jace wish it was under better circumstances". Suite, "Captain Boozer is right three months age several people were taken from not only various militaries but from various prisons. The Yautja are doing something with them and we aren't sure what". "And you want me to help find out why are I right"? Suite, "Yes you'll be working with Captain Boozer and thanks to the Intel we have all the ships involved with the kidnappings headed to a unknown system". Boozer, "For now we have two battalions of marines waiting in orbit to head out. But Jace we need your tracking skills to help us". "I'll go but you have to hand over what belongs to my mother now... or you do this without me".

Taking an old PDA flash disc from inside his pocket the Suite passed it to me saying, "Every hacker we gave it to ended up with short circuited motherboards". "Of course you don't have the original PDA so it won't work. I'll go but Captain I'm not a marine so when I do things on my own... don't stress the issue". Following the Captain back to the stairs he replied, "I stopped questioning things you do after you killed that Predator".

**Smiles; Well like, share, and comment if it's not too much. Well peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Well hello once again my fellow aliens I've returned with another update. So still not that many of you reviewed except for one. Cf96 glad to hear you like it. So yeah read onward fellow aliens.**

**Captain Boozer's View**

It was odd to see so many marines ready to fight but still we needed the numbers. It was unclear how many we would be facing but to add the unpredictability of Wey U's androids. I heard there was a few that would take Xeno infected hosts back to certain facilities for biological weapons. Still as the planet came into view I took control of the intercom to address the marines. I would be inside the ship orbiting the planet while Major Biting took the rest of the troops down to the planet. "To all marines remember why we're here this is a straight forward OP. You seen even the slightest thing move you shoot. Specialist teams will look for any kidnapped survivors but to all of your be ready cause shits going to hit the fan". Hearing the roars of the marines from the control center I wished them luck.

**Third person's View**

Jace could feel the eyes one him as he walked past a few marines in his armor. Walking with the team of specialty marines who were hand picked by Major Biting to take on the select locations. Jace still found a way to stand out. Hearing the marines load and chamber their rounds Jace stood next to the drop ship. With Boozer's message over all the teams entered their drops ships and the launch began. Jace began to test his armor system checking the shields, cloaking, and the armors joint enhancements. The specialty teams lead marine tapped Jace's arm to say, "Captain Boozer says you killed a good number of Predators and Elites... is that how you got that armor"? Nodding Jace said, "A while before they picked me up I killed a Predator and two Elites out for revenge. I killed the Predators younger brother back on the jungle planet that had the Xeno outbreak. In the end I killed the three and made this armor.

"Almost killed me trying to make the power source right. But in the end I did and now I have this nice armor as proof. Still I don't think a normal Predator would kidnap a whole colony just to hunt them. They would move them to a better location or a challenging location for them both to fight in. But still to kidnap a whole colony with children it just doesn't fit their normal patterns". Marine, "You sure know a lot about Predators don't you"? Jace, "I should they were my mother and aunts whole careers. They never told me anything about it until they passed away... Still these Predators might be up to something so keep your weapons at the ready". Nodding the marines slipped on their helmets as the drop ships light began to flash signaling them their approach. Jace clicked his gauntlet causing the skin cloth to drop down onto his face and protect him. The back of the drop ship opened and after two more beeps the pilot gave them to go ahead. Jumping from the drop ship the team of twenty landed safely in a large pool.

Making their way out of the cool water the team could hear the sporadic fire off in the distance. Soon it was followed by the echoes of the missile strikes by the drop ships. Jace signaled the team to follow him as they made their way to their target. It was one of the old temples that seemed to line the Yautja's planet. But Jace still felt that something was off however he needed to worry about the mission. Finding a group of Yautja standing alongside a passage Jace signaled them to halt. Triggering his plasma canons Jace said, "Ok controlled fire three guns for each Predator I've got the two at the door. The rest are yours". Nodding the marines gave the signal and Jace kicked off the attack sending two plasma shots into the Yautja's chests.

As the other Yautja began to fire back with their own plasma canons the marines were well into sending rounds into them. However a roar caught their attention as one Yautja emerged from the passage with a metal piece over where his heart should be. Jace then realized why these Yautja acted so strangely as the bullets continued to connect with them they seemed unfazed. Jace pulled his lightsaber an intercepted the charging Yautja. The Yautja extended the blades on his gauntlets each gauntlet having a single blade. Ducking low under the Yautja's blades Jace slashed at both the Brutes thighs then stabbed into its chest. But the Yautja chuckled and kicked Jace square in the chest sending him flying into a low stonewall. Jace bounced off the wall slightly still dazed he rolled just as the Brute tried to hit him again. Jumping over the Yautja who tried to counter by backhanding Jace. Seeing the in coming attack Jace intercepted the attack by cutting into the Yautja's arm at the elbow.

With half its arm hanging loss the Yautja still tried to press its attack. But Jace intercepted with a cross jab into the Yautja's mask. Jace then stabbed his saber into the Yautja's neck and slashed downward. As the green blood gushed from the falling Brute Jace save that the marines had managed to finish off the others. Jace walked over to the marines to saying, "Get in touch with control marine we got a problem". Nodding the marine passaged Jace the microphone to talk to Boozer. Jace, "Captain these aren't normal Predators their what the Predators call Bad Bloods... they're dishonored Predators that broke their code and they believe in horrible rituals sir. I don't think the colonist will be found alive... or sane sir". Boozer, "I'll send word for all teams to keep their eyes out nonetheless anything else I should now"? Jace, "Yes their ritual gives them a kind of pain resistance ability to kill them you have to destroy their heads.

"And keep your distance these guys get stronger with the more pain they suffer through". Ending the call Jace looked at the marines and motioned them to follow. Jace noticed that they had lost three marines in the fight outside. As the made their way deeper into the temple one marine asked, "Sir can you see"? Jace, "In a way yes thanks to a old serum that my mom was making for me. She found that a very rare plant was able to give snakes their sight back after they went blind. She never got to human trials but I still used in. Now I can see but I see the scents that cling to the worlds and that come off of people. But if I close my eyes I'm still blind". As the team walked the halls they soon could hear the odd chanting coming from the end of the hall. Jace, "Divide into three smaller teams and surround the room we can't let them leave".

Jace walked with twelve marines covering the upper floor Jace and five other marines down to the chanting group. Jace looked out from behind the temples columns to see the dead bodies of several young humans. As Jace walked forward a buzz went off and the inner portion of the chamber was cloaked in an energy shield. The chanting stopped as the five Yautja turned to see Jace standing in their chamber. One began to chuckle and spoke right to Jace saying, _"So the Ooman named the Blind creature has come to claim my head. Is it true that you managed to killed all those Sangheili's and our former kin..."_ Jace, _"Yes that would be me but still what you've done to this humans are dishonorable and savage. I see why your kind is called Bad Bloods. Nothing but pathetic cowards that know no honor or true will"_. The lead Yautja growled at Jace to say, _"If we are honor less they fight us to see if you have a stronger sense of honor Ooman"_.

As the five Yautja stood three pulled the species signature-collapsing spear. However the lead Yautja's spears ends opened into a trident life form. The other Two Yautja's either had their gauntlet blades extended or was holding a Smart disc. As the Yautja threw his Smart disc Jace ducked low and kicked it off course, Jace looked up to just barely see the whip of another Yautja pass his face. Rolling to get some distance between him and his opponents Jace pulled a long metal pipe from his back. Taking his stance Jace clicked the pipes trigger causing one end to extend into the lightsaber. As the Yautja looked in surprise at Jace's weapon he triggered the other end reveal his new dual ended lightsaber. Spinning the saber in front of himself then into a complete three sixty around his body Jace leapt back into the battle against the five Bad Bloods.

**Temple marine View**

Looking at the warrior fight those five Predators was like nothing I had ever seen. It was as if a legend was standing before us as he showed why history wrote of him. As the warrior called Jace deflected the Predators attack he stabbed one in the knee to give another a high knee right to its metal mask. To my teams surprise Jace could speck their odd language sure to them ours might have been equally odd. But Jace's bright green glowing dual ended weapon was simply amazing. The way he spun it around himself to control the battle field and how effortless he distracted a couple while harming another. It was simply too much to express into words. But I watched as he continued to fight and demonstrate his skills with his unique weapon. Opening his hand as the head Predator tried to punch him Jace stopped its fist. Then moved low and touched grabbed the mask of another Predator. In an instant the mask was crushed inward by Jace's hand.

Rolling to a stop in front of a Predator with the whip he cut its hand clean off at the wrist. Then cut it clean through from waist to waist. As two of the Predators lay dead Jace held his weapon along his side with his left foot forward. The head Predator growled and trigger its shoulder canon and fired at Jace. Jace however did not dodge he simply cut the blast with one end of his weapon. Spinning his weapon at a blinding speed he then threw it straight at the head Predator. With nothing to stop Jace's weapon the Predator tried to catch his weapon. Only to misjudge Jace's weapon and lost some of his fingers and be impaled by Jace's weapon. Jace dashed at a blinding speed back into the battle with a smaller one of his weapons in hand. As he used the single edged weapon he ducked low and slid between two of them. In that instant he bent himself backwards and with his front to the ceiling took both of the Predators head. Standing straight with his weapon trained on the last Predator Jace walked forward calm and now fully in control of the battle. The head Predator pulled the weapon from his side and held it one handed.

Jace said something in the Predator's language and in an instant jumped into the air. Rolling while in mid fall Jace cut off the Predators arm and reclaimed his weapon. Spinning around he then stab the Predator through his mask. With his weapon making the crackling noise of burning flesh Jace pulled his weapon free. He then said, "Honor is for those with the strong will not for cowards and corrupted fools". Jace then started to take their weapons and armor and put them into his pack. Looking around Jace destroyed the shielding device and motions us over. Taking the signal we came over and looked at the young warrior in a new light.

**Jace's View**

Using the Lead Yautja's gauntlet I found that all the information we needed was in the gauntlet. "Get me a line with Boozer". After a few minutes Boozer came on line. Boozer, "Tell me you've got something Jace"? "I do the lead Predators is dead but from the information on his gauntlet it seems only a few are left alive. They're being held a few miles from this temple". Boozer, "Good the other Predators seem to be doing anything they can to get off the planet. Jace return to the ship we'll send another group to find the location. And Jace good work". Nodding I turned to the marines telling them we were heading back to the ship. But as we made our way back down the corridor a voice began to whisper in my mind. _**'Silent is this worlds true feelings... follow our words... walk deeper and the pain will guide you'**_. "Marines head outside I need to have a look around something isn't right".

Walking back to the main chamber I looked around the room until I found a small hole once more in the shape of my ring. Taking it out I turned it to see the floor in front of the chanting rooms throne revealing a staircase. Walking down the stairs I soon came to a stop as a loud booming scream echoed into my mind. Dropping to my knees I was reminded that I needed to walk further. Using the wall I did just that inching my way deeper down the spiral stairs. Soon reaching the bottom I saw a small jar sitting on a pedestal. As I got closer the jar reacted to my approached shining almost as I lifted it. _**'Drink Silent and find what has been lost that has divided the universe'**_. Lifting the cloth I took a deep breath and drank from the jar the bland tasting substance stun my throat. Soon I dropped the jar as my mind began to scream at me stumbling to my knees I tried to shake the feeling from my mind.

As the metal tremors stopped the voice spoke again, _**'Come to me young one I have been hidden for too long and it's time you know what became of her. And you will know the true of their lies'**_.

**Smiles; Well I hope you liked this little cliffhanger. So yeah peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note;**

**Jester; I'm pissed off!**

**Smiles; Woo bro take a breath and tell me what's up.**

**Jester; Ok and readers this is important one of our fellow writers has had his story copied by someone else and placed on another site. And the scum is saying that it's his!**

**Smiles; NOW I'M PISSED!**

**Jester; Reader, follower, and kind fans please help PizzaCatDavid. The scumbag called TheSmexyTaco on wattpad copied David's story Interview of a Night Guard word for word. I even saw the same spelling errors. Please help David and go to wattpad and flag that asshole for copyright violations. Please we writers do our thing when we trust that you the reader will respect us enough to not do or standby while something like this happens... please help David.**

**Smiles; Ok Jester go lie down man I'll handle the rest. You heard the man do your part and you'll feel like a hero inside. Contact PizzaCatDavid if you need more info. But lets run through this reviews, Cf96 thanks for the complement. TheColorlessKing yes Jace is black, and lemons will happen later. Also thanks for the likes. Random guest here's you update. ZombieJacob12 well I don't not if that's good or bad so I'll take that's good. Also every please help David he needs support to reclaim his story and thanks for your help.**

**Jace's View**

I was sitting next to a drop ship as Weyland androids collected the Yautja's weapons and other pieces of technology. After some time two androids came over to me saying, "Hand over all Predator technology". "Sorry but I don't work from the company these are mine". One tried to grab me but I cut off its hand with my cane sword saying, "Try that again and your head goes next". Soon Captain Boozer came over saying, "Back off Android or he'll keep his threat... Stupid machines often don't trust or like having them around. I see you kept that leaders mask". "Yeah a nice trophy to show my victory over a high ranking Bad Blood. But sir something just doesn't feel right the androids it's as if their just watching every move we make". Voice, _**"They are Silent their plans involve you be ready... I will not leave you"**__ "How can I trust you... you've been nothing but a frequent voice"?_ Voice, _**"You may call me Cha I know a great deal about you Jace... as well a great deal about your mother. But for now rest you will need it for where we must go next"**_.

Looking at Captain Boozer he was shaking my shoulder asking if I was ok. "No ever since the fight down there I haven't felt ok. But sir soon I will need to leave and I won't be returning. Weyland Yutani and their bio weapons teams have me on edge. But I need to get to one planet most of all. For now I need rest I'll tell you the planet I have to go to later". Nodding the Captain went back to ordering the marines returning and organizing the teams if needed. Sitting in the lone room I focused on the voice asking her a good amount of questions. Some she didn't wish to answer simply because I would find the answers. Cha, _**"I remember how calm your mother was when she first met me. I was but a small infant while she was a mature glowing mother. You met me but you did not see me.**_

_** "Yes she did hid me as to not startle you but she did love you Jace. Soon you will understand how much she loved you"**_. _"I wish I had met you it might answer some of the questions you still don't wish to answer. However I would like to ask you how long has it's been since you last saw my mother"_? Cha, _**"She is here with me in a way you will see once you arrive. For now take one of those ships and head to these coordinates. Also be on your guard I'm sure that the Weyland corp. will be after you"**_. Thanking her for her worry I went back to sleep for another hour and then collected my stuff to leave. As I walked down the hall to the hanger I found it was eerily quiet. Soon the floor lights to the hanger light revealing the same suite that asked me to join the mission against the Bad Bloods. Suite, "Mr. Dyton I take it that you was planning to leave were you not. I'm sorry but the company and I can't allow that. Your skills and repurposing technology of the Elites and Predators is just what we need".

"If you think for a second I will say yes you better think again. All you and the rest of your company want is to profit from war. What happened last time the Weyland Corporation tried this same thing? You were found out and you ended up losing half your staff and receiving a large bill to pay. So I tell you this now my weapons are my own back off or you will die". Suite, "Fine have it your way keep him alive but make him bleed". Smirking I ignited my dual lightsaber and triggered my armor. Spinning my blade at twenty swings per second I took the heads of three androids with little effort. Jumping over a few crates the droids filled the crates will their suppressed rounds. Jumping over three crates I cut one droid I half, stab another through the neck. To then follow up by punching one droid through its rifle and its chest. Gripping its synthetic spine I pulled it back out the hole I made.

Still holding the fake spine I back handed another droid with to then cut another droid clean down the middle with my saber. As the droid fell I was left in the hanger with the suite he was clutching a pistol training at me. "Do you know know how to use that little man"? Pulling the trigger I deflected the bullet and sent it back at the suites hand. As he clutched his bleeding hand I sent a fist into his jaw. Walking over to the hanger's console I sent off the alarm. In a few minutes two squads of marines with captain Boozer rushed inside. With the hanger lights on Boozer walked over to me saying, "I take it he tried to tell you what to do"? Nodding the captain walked over to the suite saying, "You should have left him alone. Marines take this slime into a holding cell on the charges of trying to kill a civilian". With the suite out of the room I told Boozer I had to leave. Nodding he let me take a space skimmer and off I was heading to the coordinates that Cha had given me.

Sitting in the back of the ship I start to make modifications to my armor. Picking up the sectioned whip from one of the Bad Bloods I started to mess around with it. Soon however I found that the whip snapped together into a club with a spiked head. And another snap would once more separate it into the various segments. Opening the whip I thought it was a good idea to also put and energy-distributing device inside of it. A nice surprise for anyone that I hit or tries to hit me. Looking over my sabers I added another secondary internal layer for added protection. Taking all the shoulder canon I had I begin to disassemble them and create another dangerous project. "Most would ask oh if you're a medic how do you know engineering... it's called they don't offer field medic's that much if they're blind. Still funny to be able to do all this with only the notes of being a scientist my mother and aunt left me". Cha, _**"Silent who are you talking to"**_? _"My self mostly I do that from times to time most people would say it's cause you go a little crazy from being alone for so long in your life. Me I just think its normal not like I'm going to every lengths to kill anyone close to me"_.

Drawing a few images onto a blank paper I held them up saying, "What do you think which design should I go with"? Cha, _**"The fourth one seems more reasonable to make but I think you might need to take apart one of the marine rifles to help put it together"**_. _"Good point well lets get to work it'll be another few weeks before we reach the coordinates you gave me"_. Taking apart not only the pulse rifle but also one of the handguns I started the endless hours of putting together the weapons. After hours on end I finished the weapons they were large yes but that didn't mean my armor couldn't help me from wielding them. **(Basically they're the Hammer burst and Snub pistol from Gears of War. Their ammo is different and are much different in damage compared to what they are known for)**. Cha, _**"I must say they look quit fearsome your mother would be amazed at your skill to adapt and create. Were her notes really that helpful"**_? _"Yes they are if not for those notes I wouldn't have know half the things I do about the Sangheili and Yautja cultures. Still I wish that our kinds didn't have to be in constant conflict with one another. If only someone could find any way to stop and make piece between the three species"_.

Cha, _**"What about the Xenomorph's should they not be given a chance at piece"**_? _"Most Xeno's are just like what my mother and aunt made notes about. They are curious creatures but the species they are born from often determines their actions. So far they've only been birth from aggressive species even some animals that's been impregnated often had the same results as a human Xeno. If anything I still not sure what they think when they are not connected to the Queen's hive mind. But I'm sure that's what the CEO of Wey Y. wants to mass produce the Xeno's as a bio weapon for anyone that would pay their prize"_. Cha, _**"Don't worry Silent you will find that the future has many secrets that we can't see. But I feel that you will be different from all others in time your path will be even clearer. Silent rest in one of the sleep pods I will tell you when you are closer"**_. Thanking her I went to sleep in one of the cryo pods for the rest of the trip.

Cha, _**"Awaken Silent you have reached welcome to Trufiz"**_. _"Trufiz the abandoned colony on a highly aquatic planet... Weylands Corporation left it because a storm surge smashed it into a rock formation right"_? Cha, _**"Yes Silent you will find me inside the abandoned facility be ready for what you see I've seen better days"**_. Landing the ship as best I could the heavy rain of the planet battering the skimmer and me as I walked down the ladder. Closing the hatch I then made my way inside with my weapons at the ready. Chambering the power cell I made for my energy rifle. It was melted bullets dipped with plasma residue. Basically using my gauntlet controls I could tell the bullets what level of lethality I wanted them to be. Also what kind of caliber they would be. Well that was what I'm hoping would happen when I finally get to test the damn thing.

Making my way through the damp and watery facility Cha guided my every step. Finding a large cabinet in my way I carved through it with my saber. Pushing the metal cabinet from my path I continued my walk. Finding the elevator Cha told me off I gave it a few kicks until the doors fell lose from whatever was keeping them in place. Triggering my gauntlet controls I shot a grappling hook from my belt and repealed down seven levels. Swinging a few times I sent kick after kick into the doors until they finally gave. Landing in a crouch I moved on following Cha as she continued to speck to me. In time Cha stopped talking finding the last room I pried open the door and walked past a few rows of test tables. Soon a row of lights lite most of the floor all the way to the back of the room. There stood five large water filled body pods each with varying Xenomorph's. What I found odd was how human they almost looked their tissue looked smoother then the natural boney ones. But to my surprise one pod was still slightly bubbling touching the glass I said, "Cha your a hybrid"? Cha, _**"Yes I have had a connection to you because of the one that gave us both life. They tricked her and used her brain tissue to accelerate my growth and alter my appearance. Because of how human the others and me became they used more tissue from our hosts.**_

_** "She loved you Silent I will not lie I wish that she didn't have to lose her life for these sick creations. Please Silent help me find the Xenomorph home world there you will find what became of your aunt"**_. _"What do you mean she was kill... she wasn't kill in that lab accident was she"_? Cha, _**"No she used all her research and information to find the hidden planet and she also had her worries. Others have tried to find it she didn't want the species to be in danger. That's why she left several notes on how to find it. The only other person told was your mother who in turn encrypted the files you know have. Will you help me Silent will you pick up the work your mother and her sister died for"**_? _"What was their work"_? Cha, _**"They wanted to create a world where all four of the races Xenomorph, Sangheili, Yautja, and human can live and love one another. Sure they knew such a world would have a price but for them to die was not a price I wished of them"**_. _"I will help you Cha because I believe in that world a world where violence is only need when fighting for others alongside those you care for"_.

Thanking me I began to unhook and find a better power source to sustain her pod. After hours of work her pod was mobile and it took another few hours to get it back to the ship. But after turning to exit I was meet by more Weyland androids. Android, "Civilian Jace Dyton you are in possession of Weyland Yutani property drop all your weapons and surrender". Smirking I lifted and pulled the trigger of my plasma rifle sending three 12 caliber rounds of plasma infused energy buzzing through the air into the androids torso. On contact the rounds not only punch a hole through and through but the rounds discharged causing a small compressed explosion inside the androids. Firing several more bursts at the remaining androids a message began to plan from ones mouth. Message, "Mr. Dyton I'm Michael Weyland I've heard great things about you. And your skills have showed us that you are not one to listen to those who order you to do things you don't want to do. So I'll get to my point I wish to know how you're created those weapons in your possession.

"And I ready with a blank check just say a number and we'll provide it. So long as you work for us and continued to create such weapons". I didn't say anything I just smashed the droids head and pushed Cha's pod onto the skimmers ramp. Starting up the engines Cha and I worked to decrypt the files as we flew a good distance from the planet. It only took us minutes to decrypt them and for my mother voices to pop up. Mother, "Well here we got audio log seventy three I've been implanted with a Xenomorph hybrid. But this Xeno's genetic sequence matches that of a potential queen meaning a higher mental state and connection. So for now I'll leave the location to the rest of my work on the planet of Jinx seven just within the Yautja hunting grounds. They don't normally go there seeing as it's a planet of large rocky mountains, wetlands, and a good number of erupting smoke pockets. If you are a friend and wish for a better kind of world please help use create Genesis".

"I will make your dream come true mom don't worry". Punching in the coordinates I once more went into cryo sleep for the trip. Cha, _**"Jace awaken the Yautja are close"**_. Bolting from my sleep I looked out the right hull window to see a good size Yautja ship firing at us. Grabbing the controls I maneuvered us down to the planet. "Shit thrusts are gone and secondary boosters failing. Cha brace we're going to hit".

**Smiles; Hey ok remember what we asked earlier help PizzaCatDavid get his story back and you'll be a really hero. For more info ask him and he'll fill you in on what to do. Peace off and we'll hug you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Ah justice it may not always feel fully satisfying but it gets something done. For you all PizzaCatDavid got his story back from the ass that tried to pass it for his own on Wattpad. So again thanks to all who sent there help to David and I'll send you a super hug. What makes this different then my regular hugs well I talk to you like Morgan Freeman as we hug and drink. Ok done to the reviews, Cf96 simple to the point and I'll take it. Zachary Wisky yet again simple to the point and I'll take it. 304th'sMan well seeing as I'm taking my partners Jester's advice and holding off the lemons for a while don't worry. And I won't rush the lemons they will come naturally. Also thanks for the likes and here's your update.**

**Yautja hunters View**

_"My Lord the Ooman ship has crashed on the planets surface"_. Seeing the large seasoned Elite turn to me his many scars signifying his success as a hunter. Not many were allowed to hunt with him but today he was selecting the next batch of Blooded hunters that would join our ranks. His name was Lord Bli'tia not many Elites Yautja were given the title of Lord. But when the Elders of Yautja Prime calls for your audience it means a few things. And more times they are good. Lord Bli'tia, _"How many life signs were on that ship"_? _"Just two mostly the first was the pilots and that other was coming from another portion of the ship. But it was weak as if the human was close to dying"_. Lord Bli'tia, _"So two of them but one too weak... it might have died in the crash. But it does not matter tell the young that they have an additional prey. Also that I expect them to perform well, I expect two trophies from each of them._

_ "But remind them that it is not just the trophy it is the skill they use that will cast my judgment"_. _"Yes my lord"_. Walking out of his chambers I passed three guards standing by one of the broadcasting consoles. _"What are you three doing"_? Guard, _"Have you not hear Second Hunter the Blind Demon had another fight"_. Looking at the relaying news broadcast showing the Ooman dressed in costume armor firing our weapons and using his own unique blades like no other human. Watching his projection laid waste to the Bad Bloods was odd his moves scared me a little. Guard, _"What kind of Ooman can fight a Bad Blood Berserker and live? Is that Ooman even mortal"_? Walking away I once more headed to the main controls room to relay my Lords message. _'But still to face such an Ooman even a seasoned Hunter might not be even...Blind Demon what kind of Ooman are you'_?

**Third person's View**

Jace was fine thanks to his armors locking shield it stopped him from taking too much damage as he bounced around in the ship. Jace, "Cha I have to leave you hidden but don't worry this Yautja's gauntlet will mask your presences and keep your life support going". Cha, _**"Where will you go Silent"**_? Jace, "That was a Yautja ship canon that hit us with luck that means a smaller ship will be on this planet. With it we can use it to get off the planet before their main ship even notices. And with the ships speed they won't be able to caught us as easily as they wish". Cha, _**"Be swift then Silent and be safe her memories and mine tell me to worry for you"**_. Jace touched the tubes glass saying, "From your words I do feel something as well I thank you for keeping her memory alive Cha. I will return and we will get to the planet and find my mothers notes". With that Jace masked his face as he raced out from the ships side entrance.

Jace began making his way through the rocky terrain of the planet he was now stranded on. Using the radar hub Jace began to scan the air for any life sign's. He first scanned ten yards, fifteen, twenty, thirty, and all the way to half a mile. In time a good few blips came on to his radar following them the blips were moving east from where he was tracking them. Jace soon went into an armor-enhanced sprint to lessen his exertion. After two hours of running Jace stopped and cloaked himself after he felt another's presence. Looking up Jace soon saw a Yautja ship began to drop parachuted crates from its bottom. Jace began to scan the crates only to find that some of the things inside were animals of some kind. Jace, _'So this is one of your hunting grounds isn't it Yautja's... well sorry to have to be the one to put more of your young hunters into the ground'_. Going back to his search for the life signs he picked up early Jace found where two of the blips were going.

**Jace's View**

Walking to the blips they had picked a nice place to hide under a stream pocket by several large rocks. It was helping hid their heat signatures for the most part. Walking through the falling water I was met by someone shooting me in the chest. "Hey hold fire damn it". Looking around I found the startled looks of several people. Three dressed as marines, two in prisons uniforms, three dressed as unidentified merc's maybe rebels, then another two dressed as if they were civilians. "Oh right the outfit here let me help you understand better". Clicking my gauntlet the cloth over my face slipped up to reveal my face. Marine, "Who the hell are you"? "The names Jace and if you want to live through this Predator hunting ground you'll have to listen to me". Prisoner, "And why should I"? "Cause you jail baited idiot how many of them have you killed and repurposed their technology for your own... none then yeah I believe I'm your best shot.

"But if you want to do things on your own I'll leave you to it". Merc, "How did you kill them"? "I killed them because I have the tech plus I knew their tactics for fighting". Prisoner two, "What's your plan"? "Kill them grab their ship and get the hell out of here. But I still have a friend hurt back at my ship that they shot down". Marine two, "You have a ship"? "Had a ship they shot me down now my friend's life support is running on one of their gauntlets. So I need another ships energy to keep it going. But if you all want to sit here and hope they'll leave you alone think again. These guys are seasoned killers or trainees that want to make you their first trophies. So sit here and try to hold out or grow a pair and fight". The marines and civilian walked over to me. "So I take it that the rest of you won't be joining us fine then". Nodding at the five we walked from under the running water and found a cave a good ways away.

Civilian, "So what's your story your not a marine and your not with the Weyland Yutani Corporation... so what is it"? "I'm just a wandering soul who was given a mission to find a lost family that I next really knew. This mission has brought me to kill several Predators as well as a good number of Covenant Elites. Now they placed a bounty on my head for any brave enough to challenge me. And Weyland Yutani wants me cause of how I repurposed their tech into what I'm wearing now. But you have to admit not bad for a blind man right"? Marine three, "Your blind"? Lifting my sunglasses I showed them my dark glasses eyes. Marine two, "Have your eyes always moved like that"? "Not sure just like I said I've been through a lot over this long mission of mine and I plan to complete it. Now then this plan is straightforward but for you all it requires you not to hesitate even for a moment".

Before I continued my radar told me of two approaching targets. Pulling my lightsaber from my belt I stood ready at the caves entrance. But as the targets go close I found that I was the two of the Merc's from earlier. Whistling the two ran over seeing me once inside I threw a camouflage device at the caves entrance. Merc, "It was horrible they came from nowhere and separated us. The killed those two in the jumpsuits with ease. Then they killed our boss even when he was shooting his AA at them. His bullets looked like they weren't even tickling those things". "Because that's all most bullets do to them. They've been trained since childhood to ignore pain to them its a sign of weakness that their prey can use. But how many did your manage to see before you got here"? They went through every detail they could nodding that the info they gave was clear. "This is no normal hunt usually they hunt in groups no bigger then three. But from you two are telling me there are at least seven of them.

"Plus the differences in their stripes and skin color makes it even worse. They aren't all from the same clan they were all selected from different clans. And finally the weird symbols you say were on their masks means their Blooded. We're fighting experienced hunters that have been through not only their beginning hunts but to the gods know how many others. *Exhale* marines how many weapons do you have each"? Marine, "One of us had a smart gun but from our first fight with them they killed the operator. Now we have one shotgun, three handguns, and two submachine guns". "Merc's how many rounds do you have"? Merc, "We have only the two M14's with three clips each". "You two are civilians but they don't take any civilians. You two must be skilled in some means of combat". Civilian in the torn suite, "Yes I'm a professional hitman my own weapons are a flip knife and a Taser. Wish I had my crossbow right now". Civilian in the hoodie, "I'm a gangbanger from the lower states. I pulled of a solo drive by for my crew with this UZI".

"Well if this is what we have best make the most of it. Ok when we engage the Predators don't shot separate you'll need at least three guns on one. Mr. Hitman you'll have to standby and be our scout you'll have to tell us where they'll be attacking from". Hitman, "If it means I don't have to use a gun I'm fine with it never really took to the load damn things". Smirking I told them to get some rest because what I have planned for tomorrow they'll need it. As the still drops dripped from the siding of the cave entrance I motion the survivors to follow close. As we pushed into the rock formations that was to the south of the cave Mr. Hitman was hanging back. He had a pair of binoculars and one of my short clocking devices. So long as he didn't move too quickly or too often no one would be able to see him. And with one of the marine's radios he could call to us when he saw movement above us.

Merc, "So when we find them then what"? "If I kill one we can find or use its gauntlet to call a ship. Then we get off this rock but if we run into complications then things might get bad". Marine, "What kind of complications are we talking about here"? "Well for one if one of them finds out I'm here they could send some pretty tough customers and say fuck it to all of us". Gangbanger, "But they'll just want you why kill the rest of us after"? Merc two, "Cause you fool we're just wild game to them that's all they see humans as. If one of us gets lucky like mister armor here then they want to kill that guy even more. Sure they do anything to get him but then what happens we get fucked because we didn't listen to him and his advice. So stop crying about the what if's what we need to worry about is where these fuckers are". "Anything Mr. Hitman"? Radio, "Not even a disturbed pebble these fucks are probably waiting for you to get closer". Clicking my arm I used my radar once more, "Nothing in the immediate area where could they be"?

Looking up I heard a small whistling sound go by zooming in on the creature making it I found that it was some kind of drone. "Well looks like our friends are scouting us trying to find a weakness. That thing that just flew over us was some kind of drone anything yet Mr. Hitman"? Mr. Hitman, "Two separate fast moving ones heading your way from the southwest". Pulling my rifle I took aim at the ground saying, "When I shoot it'll blind their sight of you then you all divide them attention. Allowing me to get closer on three... one... two... three". With that I shot into the stream kicking up water and rock. Soon the two teams of three picked their target and began to open fire. Merc, "Eat that you fucking bastards"! Gangbanger, "Damn right you fucker die"! Marine, "Aim for their chest and legs they're the less protected"! As the team did their job I flanked to the right and right on time one Yautja took cover behind a rock. Sending a hard left into his masks jaw I jumped and closed lined his neck.

With him on the ground I stomped onto his face and fired a burst clean into his partner. Seeing the Yautja's left arm and a fraction of his torso crumble to the ground I shot the other one with my handgun. With both dead I snatched up their stuff and told everyone to fall back. In time we we're back at the cave and I was going over the memory of both gauntlets. Marine three, "So anything"? "Yes and this is not good, from what I found in their gauntlet systems we're going up against not just a odd number of Predators. We're fighting a Predator Lord that is trying to select a new batch of trainees. He handpicked their guys from various clans and they are the best. The ones we just killed only just started to hunt three years ago and got picked because they were given high recommendations. The others are far worse then what we just fought". Merc, "Shit things just got really bad from the way you're talking".

"If we didn't have problems before it just became a fucking shit storm. Predator Lords are just a few years short of being Prime Predators. These Prime one have lived through things that would make the kind of animals we hunt look like pups. Stuff from a writers worse nightmare come to life is the type of shit they've seen. And the Lord we've got to pass is one know for being ruthless to humans he hunts. You marines ever hear of the ZT-0021 incident"? Marine three, "Yes over one hundred Striders of the colonial marines special unites were killed after a communications black out over the span of two weeks". "It wasn't any black it was him I still remember when Captain Boozer and my old Crash unite got there with five other squads. The place was a ghost town and everywhere you turned there wasn't a portion of the ground that didn't have a pool of blood. We found the facilities director the only body that was still dressed in uniform. His spine and head were gone but his shirt was ripped open and he'd written the words 'worthy toys' on the director's chest. Everywhere that bastards gone he's killed marines and Special Forces from all outer colony governments.

"Weyland and the company owns the media so no ones heard a word. They even paid off families to keep their mouths shut. This guy will hear that we killed those two and when he does shits going to get serious. With means I need to work fast to create something to slow them down for you to fight them. Cause what we did won't work a second time and these fuckers have a larger strength comparison to all of you". Merc two, "Why can't you just make us armor like yours"? "Cause it'll take time we don't have... I'm going to get to work on creating some kind of gear with their weapons so we can fortify the area. But we'll need to work fast so get out there and look. And I don't need to warn you all to stay together". Nodding they went out into the dark and I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep for another night.

**Smiles; Hoped you all liked it so yeah like, share, and comment if its not too much. Again thanks to everyone who helped PizzaCatDavid. Peace off and I'll HUG YOU LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Sup everyone I'm back to provide you all with another update. So lets get right into some reviews. 304th'sMan thanks for the kind words and hope you like this update. Random guest no spoilers but I'll take that bet. We'll let's get going to the next chapter.**

**Yautja's Second Hunters View**

I couldn't believe it two of the seven recruits killed a few days after the selections began. Lord Bli'tia, _"Second what happened"_? _"From their autopsies we conducted it would appear that they we shot by some kind a pressurized metal. But what is most odd is that the metal has trace bits of plasma energy, which is similar to one of our shoulder canons"_. Hearing my Lord growl and his mandibles twitch he said, _"The ship we shot down must have had two Oomans with new weapons they used after taking out weapons. That explains why there was only two in that ship. They wanted to get them to a testing sight and now they have a chance to test it on us. Send three of the Warriors down to help the potentials. Tell them that if the potentials show enough spirit and skill during their pursuit of the weapon then they will receive higher marks"_.

Bowing my head I walked from my Lords chamber and sent a message to three warriors. Waiting inside the pod lifts were the three warriors I summoned. Two were from the Marauder Clan while the other was from the Howl clan. The Marauders were know for their brute strength and tracking skills. As the Howls were know for taming the most exotic of beasts and killing with nothing more then a double-edged swords. They rarely used their shoulder canons some even refused. Marauder, _"What is this about Second Hunter"_? _"Earlier we shot down a ship carry two life signs what we didn't expect was the ship was carrying a new human weapon for combating us. It tore through the youngest Hunters up for selections. Also they stripped the two of their weapons and gear. Your task is to rally the remaining Hunters into finding the Ooman with the weapon and killing it. Our Lord also wants you to watch if any of the selected show great courage during you new hunt they are to receive higher marks after the selection"_.

Howl, _"Second I am not coward but something does not feel right. The Ooman we are after did you find anything about it"_? _"That's why we are sending you find the Ooman... if it is too much we will send another group"_. As they loaded into the pods they soon we jettisoned and heading straight down to the planet. But the Howl Hunter did have a point something was off and that Ooman was surely the cause of it.

**Jace's View**

"Any sigh of movement Mr. Hitman"? Radio, "Yes to your south I see one moving to the gangster and the marine". " Ms. Marine you have company remain oblivious we're circling now". Hearing her confirm she and the gangbanger went back to collecting water. As the Yautja Pulled his spear he leapt onto the rock and threw its spear. Still in full sprint I kicked the spear causing it to imbedded itself into a boulder. The Yautja roared as I merely smirk and charged him. Extending both his wrist blades he slashed at my chest plate only to leave small scratches. Pulling my Lightsaber I kicked him in the chest and in a falling spin took his head before either of us touched the ground. Gangbanger, "I so have to get one of those... shit I made fun of my homey for liking them in the movies. But seeing someone actually fight with a Lightsaber is fucking awesome". Grabbing the Yautja's equipment we moved back to the new cave we found. It was a mile past the old cave we used but it also had a large trench overhead.

Getting to the cave I began to work on the equipment. Thanks to the extra shoulder canons I managed to hotwire then and turn them into jerry-rigged guns. They overheated after two or three shots and needed a quick recharge but I sure we could manage. With only four we had to be careful. Yes in all we killed four of the seven Yautja that were after us but a beeping caught my attention. Clicking my gauntlet things just seemed even worse. "Every bad news it seems our host hasn't really taken to us fighting back. They've sent three more Hunter after us and these ones are apart of that Lords crew. So either he's taking the situation seriously or he just sees us as a small delay for his tests. Either way our odds just went down again even after the progress we made. But for now marines how do the defenses look"? Marine, "We managed to set up the three lines of defense just after you got here. The first layer is outside the trench we have hollowed out rocks filled with the powder you gave us. In all there are seventeen of them not enough to kill a large number of them".

"But enough to hinder or piss them off". Marine two, "Right inside the trench we lined it with trip wire rigs one wrong move and they either got falling rocks. Or they'll find rocks sticking out of them. Lastly we have the inner cave just like you said we lined it with more of the rock charges and hooked them up to one of the gauntlets". "Good if worse comes to worse and they find us here we'll have to blow the cave with a few of them inside. My armor will protect me from most of the blast but in all we'll have to move fast after the blast goes off". Mr. Hitman, "Well me and the Mercenaries found a small water way the drops down into a slightly submerged tunnel system. We could use that as a hiding place until things cool down after this grand last stand we have planned". Nodding that would be our plan lets hope it'll hold out for us.

**Howl Hunter's View**

As the Falcon drone soaring off to find the Oomans the Marauder's we're talking with the remaining selected. Selected, _"If we had known that such a weapon was in use we wouldn't have allowed the others to go off on their own"_. Marauder, _"But you let them go never the less to be an Selected Hunter for our Lord, you should have shown some concern for what was killing your fellow selected. Now you will fight with us to kill the Ooman and the weapon in question. Has the Falcon shown anything yet"_? Second Marauder, _"Yes the humans are holding their position due west of use. The have entrenched themselves inside a cave formation. From what the scanner show they have a few energy sources within the cave"_. _"No doubt they are using the gauntlets of the slain Selected to either warm themselves or to try and find a means to stop us. But it won't help them our Lord has given us the order to destroy them and we shall"_.

With nods and grunts we began our sprint to the cave the humans now were holding at. In time the Falcon returned to the first Marauder's shoulder and we used our masks sensors to scan inside. Selected, _"Ones coming out shall we kill him"_? Second Marauder, _"Yes but do so silently we want the others to be caught off guard. Claim the Ooman's head as fast as you can"_. As the Ooman stood a few boulders away from the caves mouth something was off. The Ooman may have been relieving himself but he was shaking and unarmed. As the Selected landed silently the Ooman's eared pinged oddly. _"Selected get back"_! But it was too late the Ooman ducked for cover behind a rock and several explosives went off under the Selected. With flames and rock puncturing his body he was flung through the air and violently slammed into another boulder. The Ooman made a run for the cave but before the others could fire a strange ammunition hit the boulder near us.

With a heavy crack the ammunition exploded inside the rock it hit. _"So that's the weapon the our Lord warned us off. For an Ooman to be able to fire from that far away it must be something. Still from what we just saw the Ooman have traps waiting for us even using one of their own as tempting bait. Knowing we couldn't pass up the chance of easy prey. These Ooman's are smarter then the others I have encountered be ready"_. Nodding the first Marauder growls saying, _"These Ooman's tricks won't work twice"_. Clicking the Falcon on his shoulder the Marauder send it to dive right into the ground triggering the other hidden traps. With them going off the Marauders said, _"Your with us Selected Howl stay back if you wish to do nothing but wait"_. Growling at the Brute I huff knowing better then to fight a foe that not only showed intelligence but skills for combat as well. With the four Hunters not sprinting at the cave the Ooman's were taking various shots from within the cave.

But I noticed it was from the same type of weapon. With the first Marauder roaring as he stormed into the cave his roars turned to howls of pain. Looking closer I save that his arm and leg were pierced by yet another set of trap. Soon the unknown weapon shot again exploding the foolish brutes chest cavity. The second Marauder ordered the Selected to follow him climbing up the trenches wall to work to the back of the cave. But as they landed it wasn't their normal weapons that fired it was our weapons. The Ooman's shot several plasma canon bursts into the last Marauder and the Selected. With their bodies falling limp inside the caves I was receiving a message from an unknown source. Tracking the location of incoming message it was from within the cave. _"Who are you Ooman"_? Ooman, _"The wrong Ooman you pissed off that who. I don't wish to start another armed conflict with you Yautja's but I will tell you this. My skills for killing your kind is not well know but I have become famous after a few kills I've made._

_ "Still withdraw and tell your Lord to leave or you along with any other he sends after us will die. For you see I have a mission to complete and no one especially some demented Lord will stop me from completing it"_. _"You speck of my Lord as if you know him"_. Ooman, _"WE haven't met before but I've seen his work his ideals of the hunt. It's shameful attacking humans that were in training and never seen real combat before. Tell your Lord that if he won't stand aside I'll be the one to mount his head on my wall"_. Relaying the message to my Lord he roared with anger ordering another ten warriors to meet me. As they met me the landing ship they used was set down a good distance away. Warrior, _"The Ooman's words have angered our Lord but what is it he said about Oomans with not skill being attacked"_? _"Years back a rumor went around that our Lord led a team of Bad Bloods to kill several Ooman training camps. The rumors were never proven because the Bad Bloods in question were found killed on different planets"_.

Another Warriors asked, _"How will we pass the Oomans weapon it can hit us from afar no"_? _"Yes it can but so long as the Ooman can see us. And he has access to our technology so cloaking is not going to help"_. Warrior, "_What if we attack from both fronts distracting the front while another blasts their way inside from above"_. Nodding to the plan I followed half the warriors above the trench while the others hit the Ooman's in the front. Soon we were using a plasma cutter to get us into the cave. But from what I was hearing it seemed like the Warriors were facing the same thing the others had face humans armed with not only their weapons but also ours. Soon we got through and one Warrior shot two plasma bolts from his gauntlet straight down into the cave. In moments the Oomans we scrambling to get themselves back together. But as I watched several Warriors move in for the kill only one Ooman remained in the cave and he was bleeding heavily. Ooman, "Go to hell assholes".

Looking at his lap he clicked one of our gauntlets igniting a massive explosion inside the cave. With the blast knocking the rest of us back we ran to clear the collapsing cave. Looking around I saw that three of the warriors with me got clear while three from the front of the cave were just clearing the dust. _"Scan the area the others should be here somewhere_". Voice, _"Or the one your looking for is right here"_. Turning we saw a lone Ooman standing against a boulder he wore armor that was almost similar in style to the Ooman's that lived are that large island. The ones that called themselves Sam-Ri. The Warriors with me growled as the Ooman smirked saying, _"Show me what the dogs of a Shamed Lord can do"_. With that three of the Warrior's shot plasma blasts at him. But the Ooman pulled a tube from his belt and deflected them with the odd glowing weapon.

Ooman, _"Oh please try something original already. Fight me like men or did your Lord only teach you to fight like cowards"_. I knew the Ooman was trying to do but before I could say it four of the Warriors rushed him. Rushing to meet the Warriors the Ooman kicked the first to right in the chest to behead another. With the Warriors falling to the ground they were either in pain or dead. The fourth one tried to tackle him only for the Ooman to pull a weapon and fire several shots into his chest. Soon the weapons ammunition exploded within the Warrior. _'That's the weapon such a small thing... this Ooman has not only studied our way's he's studied us the kill us with ease'_.

As the two that landed on the ground got back up coughing up blood I knew he was too much for us to kill. Pulling a last resort I clicked the square and threw it at the Oomans feet. In a flash he was trapped inside a plasma energy square. _"You Ooman who are you"_? Ooman, _"From last I heard your kind called me the Blind Demon"_. The Warriors beside me looked at the Ooman in shock saying, _"Your the Ooman that stormed and killed the Bad Blood leader of Yavik"_? Ooman, _"If your talking about the Bad Blood that kidnapped the human's from the other colonies then yes that should be me. Now I warn you if you take me to you Lord and he tries to fight me you all shouldn't interfere. One reason being cause his head will be yet another trophy to add to my wall. The second because he wouldn't listen even after I warned him. But when I get free you all better not stand in my way cause I will kill you without a care as to who you were born from. Or who you are related to cause they will fall too. I hold the Yautja people in high regards yes..._

_ "But there are a few of you that I don't hold or care for. So when the time comes and I must kill your Lord step aside or die for the bloodthirsty fool. Still if you wish to die with honor don't fight me here... fight me another day"_. Hearing the Ooman's words I knew he wasn't hesitant in a single word he was ready to fight to the very end. _'What did my Lord do to anger you Ooman'_?

**Smiles; Well things just got more fun. So like, share, and comment if you're able. Still peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; Sup fellow fanfiction fans ok I'm not going to go on in this intro. Mostly cause only one person gave me a review. So 304th'sMan don't worry you'll get your answer soon. Yeah lets jump right into this... have fun!**

**Third person's View**

Jace was sitting inside the plasma containment cube as the Yautja carrier ship took them back to the main clan ship. Jace smirked he knew that if he defected the Yautja leader the others wouldn't be much of a fight. The Howl Hunter watched a Jace looked relaxed calm even not a sign most humans showed when captured. Howl, _"Ooman what did our Lord do to angry you into wanting his head"_? Jace, _"Several years ago he attacked a training camp that housed a few hundred humans that never seen combat a day in their life. When he and the other ten Yautja descended onto the camp they cared little for honor... killing the humans there. He showed no honor nor did he even care for the sons and daughters he took from mothers or fathers back at their homes. I understand how your culture defines itself you ask for prey that are smart and skilled. But what happens when the prey you seek fights back more ferrous then you expected? Humanities history is a bloody war against one another killing others that don't see things our way or threaten us has always been in our blood._

_ "You the Yautja species are trained to hunt for honor. But we humans fight for survival against any who would try and hurt our home and us. We did not attack you first nor do the experiments the Company conducted on your kind excuse what we have done. But in the end Yautja the only thing that makes us different is the blood and shapes we take. Deep down we fight for what we believe and take lives for what we believe. Tell me Yautja you know what happens to those that go against the code of the hunt. They become titled Bad Blood tell me has your Lord this day not shown that kind of attitude? His constant pursuit of me even after I asked him to back down and his so called Selection. What Leader tells his own to fight for him without once leading the way? Hunter look in his trophy room and look for these find the one that say's Corporal Finn Boozer... that was the tag of the woman your leader killed. She was two months into her training"_.

Howl looked at the dog tags remembering how the humans wore them. Now knowing the holo-tags time stamp ID it would tell Howl when the wearer was killed and how long they had their tags. Docking with the clan ship the remaining non-wounded hunter pushed Jace cube into a waiting area. Howl however moved to meet his friend to talk. Jace smirked as the Yautja leader entered the area with five of his best beside him. Jace, _"If not for this cage I would have your head on the floor Bad Blood"_. Lord Bli'tia growled at Jace kicking the plasma cube containing Jace to say, _"You Ooman will know you place. My warriors will kill you and parade your head to our Elders. Take him to the arena I will enjoy watching him die"_. Jace was calm however smiling under his mask he knew that soon the Lead Hunter's really identity would be reveal.

Howl was walking to meet the Second Hunter if anyone would listen to him it would be him. Howl, _"Second the Ooman has brought some troubling facts to my attention with you watching I wish to look over our Lord's trophies"_. The Second Hunter simply asked why and Howl response was he needed to find out the lies from truth. In the arena Jace sat in the center as the five best Yautja stood waiting to take aim and kill Jace once the cube was deactivated. Jace however had switched his shoulder canons from single powerful fire to three shot bursts that would disorient and provide a powerful wound to who was hit. Targeting all five Jace remained still and kept smiling under his mask. Soon the cubes energy ended and Jace moved before the Yautja could fire. With their plasma blasts hitting empty space Jace returned fire with his own shoulder canons. Catching the Yautja off guard two were bleeding heavily while the other three were stunned from the attack. Lord Bli'tia roared telling his warriors to kill Jace with no more delay.

Following the Lords orders two of the Yautja charged Jace uppercutted one to then stab the other in the juggler. The stunned Yautja tried to lash out at Jace's but only for his armor and shields to stop the attack from doing real damage to him. Jace grabbed the Yautja's arm flipping him onto his back still holding the Hunters arm Jace snapped its neck with his boot. One of the bleeding Hunters tried grabbing Jace and tried to keep him in a bear hug while the other to aim with his blades at Jace's face. Jace touched his lightsaber and ignited it taking the arm of the Hunter holding him then slashing along the chest of the Hunter that tried to attack him. While the two bleed Jace walked over to the Hunter panting in pain from the wound Jace inflicted onto him. Spinning his blade Jace stabbed downward piercing the Hunter heart. Jace looked up at Lord Bli'tia taunting him by saying, _"Better men then you will ever hope to be Bad Blood. *Jace motions his hands at the dead around him* they fought and died with honor and skill while you sit there like a drunken fool"_.

Lord Bli'tia growled and shouted for any Hunter brave enough to take Jace's life he would be well rewarded. However a voice boomed telling the Hunters advancing to stop. Walking into the arena was the Howl Hunter and the Second Hunter. Under Howl's arm was a small box and as he spoke Jace smile widened. Howl, _"Brother of the Hunt Lord Bli'tia is a Bad Blood. This is the proof Ooman death tags telling when they were given to the Oomans and when the human died. These are only given to Oomans when they are accepted to begin their training to become warriors. Each stamped date say's that the Oomans killed were killed only three to five months into their two years of training. To attack someone with no real combat skill is not only cowardice but it breaks the code of Hunt"_. Second Hunter, _"Lord Bli'tia you are a Bad Blood and by the Codes law you will die today"_. Bli'tia growled training his shoulder canon on the Second Hunter.

But a flash caught his gaze their squatting in front of him with his blade arched at a sweeping angle was Jace. In one clean swing Jace ad cut clean through the Bad Blood but stopped half way through his body. Jace, _"Allowing you to die slowly is too good for you... for the innocent soldiers you killed all those years ago you'll bleed to death"_. Shoving the Bad Blood Lord off his Katana Jace jumped back and walked over to the Howl Hunter and the Second Hunter. All turned as three Yautja approached Jace and each taking a knee and giving Jace the Bad Bloods armor and weapons. Second Hunter, _"We know honor Ooman and you have showed us the truth that this Bad Blood hid from us. Keep his things as proof of your kill. Also follow me there are other weapons that he possess that must be returned to your kind"_. Jace, _"And the other Human's that are still down on the planet"_. Howl, _"I will go and retrieve them"_. Jace, _"Remember Hunter tell them your intentions before you approach. And if they won't listen tell them the human with the nice toys will have to come down and make them get on the ship"_.

It wasn't long before the survivors were on the clan ship. Marine, "Sir you're ok"? Jace, "Yes I'm fine everyone but this is where we part ways. The Yautja will take you all to a spaceport and from there you came go where you want". Merc, "What about you"? Jace, "I'm taking a ship and heading off to complete my mission my friend is still waiting for me. Marines I'm entrusting you will a mission of your own. Inside this box are tags stolen from our fallen find Captain Boozer and give this box to him... he'll know what to do". The marines took the box and Jace walked off to the ship. Going down to the planet surface once more Jace moved Cha onto the new ship. Cha, _**"I was lonely without you Silent but from your memories it would seem you had fun"**_. Jace, _'Cha we can talk more as we head for the planet now lets get going'_. With Jace's ship flying off into space the Second Hunter began to give orders to the others.

Howl, _"Second that Ooman he's destiny is beyond any others. What kind of star do you think he was born under"_? Second Hunter, _"I don't know but when we tell the Elder Council what happened here they will be angry"_. Slowly the ship turned to jump to the Yautja Prime there the Hunters would have to explain the events that transpired when they met the Silent demon".

**Jace's View**

Talking with Cha was nice it was as if I had a friend that really connected. Sure Michael and a handful of others were and still are my friends. But Cha connected because we had a family kind of bond. She had my mother's memories making her my mother in a way. It was complicated yes but it was simple science that allowed Cha to retain so much of my mother. Still flying through the void of space you can't count all the stars it's just not possible. So I was toying with my armor trying to see what I could do to it to make it more efficient. Cha, _**"Silent we have reached the planet land at the metal Mountains"**_. _'Cha Mountains aren't metal... unless they are large pieces of ships crashed into the sand'_. Slipping into my armor and taking my rifle I clicked open a side door and said, _'Cha I going to make the ship hover a little higher so that nothing will hit the ship'_. With that I made the ship hover over a flat piece of one of ships and jumped down. Giving the ships its next orders I slide down the side of the ship remain.

_'Cha what am I looking for all the notes in my mother files said that it was a relic that the Yautja thought was destroyed'_. Cha, _**"The relic is made by a Yautja but he was born from a human father and a female Yautja"**_. _'What I thought that our DNA weren't compatible with one another'_? Cha, _**"For other species yes but humans possess a genotype that has a unique affect of some female species. The female loved the young human who risked his life for her during one of their Proving hunts. Even with one of his arms gone he still carried and protected her from the Xenomorph's that wanted to use her as a host. When she awoke and found the one armed human tending to her wounds she was both shocked and thankful to him. After spending two years with no one but each other they soon came to love each other. The rest you can draw your own images from no doubt"**_. _'Still when the hybrid was born what became of him'_? Cha, _**"That part of their history I am unclear of your mother was unable to tell me the whole story before the experiments began. But it proves one thing that the higher ups of the Yautja and Sangheili's want no one to know that it's possible for such a hybrid of his or her species to exist. And if one did then they would have the best qualities of both races"**_.

_'No wonder the Yautja and the Sangheili refuse to open negotiations or to even try to speck to humans. They not only don't want humans to get their technology they refuse to allow a joining of their blood with humans. The ones in question must think so high of themselves they see humans as nothing more then wild game to hunt when we are in season. Sure we the human's and Xeno's hunt and fight but often we only do it cause we are provoked. Or in Xeno's cases cause the queen wants more hosts for children. Still it's hard to judge someone for their culture unless you go against your own culture'_. Cha chuckled to say, _**"Well that won't be a problem soon we'll get to Xenomorph home world and we will ask them to help create a society. Where you can show that humans and Xenomorph's can live equally. But my biggest concern isn't the Xenomorph's its Weyland Yutani and you know of their ultimate goal"**_. _'They won't lay a hand on any of them. Those sick pieces of shit only care about how far they can push the bill without letting anyone being the wiser. Cha I think I'm in the right ship'_.

Looking around Cha agreed it was the right ship layout from her memories. Walking down the lopsided corridor I had to kick in a side door and drop down into a white room. Looking around Cha said the relic should be two rooms past an up coming room. Taking aim at the upper part of the wall I shot it out with ease. But as I pushed into the room something tackled me hearing the static voice of a synthetic. Synthetic, "Working... Jjojjoe here to assissssstst... you sir". Grabbing the Working Joe face I slammed it into the pipe next to us several times. As the gray ooze slipped from its now gapping head I stood back up and scanned the ship. _'Cha it looks like their are five more synthetics between me and the relic'_ Cha, _**"Well why don't you put those stupid fake human's into a pile of trash"**_. Smirking at her words I moved forward kicking into the connecting room.

Seeing the Joes take notice of me I aimed my rifle and shredded their bodies with my rounds. Turning one Joe tried to hit me with a wrench. But I moved to the side and send a high knee into its jaw. Following the knee I grabbed its head and slammed it through the closet wall. Walking across the hall I pried the doors to the side and walked right into the room. Looking around the damaged and mangled room I found the containers mark for research. Pulling each crate open I found that some had old Yautja and Xenomorph blood samples. Placing the samples into the container with me I popped open the final container. Looking over the mask it was almost like a hockey mask but it was painted silver with gold tribal marks going around it. Cha, _**"Yes that's it you have what we need return to the ship Silent we'll use the data from the mask to get to the Xenomorph home world"**_. Calling back the ship I jumped through the open panel back into the ship. Making the ship orbit the planet I slipped off my armor and pulled on the mask. Soon my vision was invaded by the holograms of what the mask last remembered. Mask, **"Addressing correct gene type access confirmed relaying message...** To anyone who happens to see my last will please seek the home of my allies the Zen they are birth from any species.

"But when they go generations of constant outside birthing the retain too much of the donating hosts genes. My father and I tired to get them to listen to find a new world but they refused. Saying our kind didn't understand the pain they had to suffer. We never even saw them they just spoke to us mentally. I don't know what they meant but maybe whoevers listening right now maybe you can help them. My mother passed before I was fully-grown and my father wanted nothing more them to see species unit without having more conflict. I wish to you listener good luck and may the grace of the Paya's be with you". With the messages end the alert for my gauntlet went off telling me that intruders where on the ship. With no time to put back on my armor I locked the door to the room Cha was in and took both my lightsabers. Walking into the large main room I was met by four warriors. Two were Yautja and the other two were Sangheili but that wasn't the only surprise they had.

**Smiles; The dreaded cliffhanger... ok like, share, and comment its not asking much. So peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note;**

**Smiles; I'm shocked only one comment man you all must hate cliffhangers. Oh well Saberpoint thanks for specking your mind in a comment. Still don't worry it was all for a good cause.**

**Jace's View**

I was surprised truly before me weren't the normal Yautja and Sangheili I came us to fighting. Before me were all female members of their respected races. To be honest it was a sight they were beautiful each in a strong warrior way. The two Sangheili looked younger as if they were in their thirties by their species aging rate. The taller of the two Yautja was no doubt a good few hundred years old. From oldest accounts even from captured Yautja some of them have been able to grow as old as a thousand years plus. The one besides her must have only been a couple hundred years seeing she was only shorted by two feet and a few inches. Taller Yautja, _"So you are the one they called the Blind Demon... your not what I expected"_. _"So many assumptions about me but yet where are my manors? I have a name dear Yautja and I know you do as well may I ask it"_? One of the Sangheili pulled an energy sword to say, _"You may call us you executioners killer"._

_"Such hostility if I may what brought about this anger? I know I revealed the truth of the Bad Blood to his warriors but what else could be the cause_"? Shorter Yautja, _"Your very actions against those we care for brought about this fight. For the two Sangheili you killed their father a few years ago on one of your colony planet. For me you killed my father as well when he was sent to your world to hunt for worthy humans to put against Blooded. And as for my companion you killer her three sons"_. _"So this is vengeance for me defending myself and my people from being sport or killed under the pretenses of religion. Mph this is both funny and true still you want my life. However seeing as we're warriors honor is our right am I wrong? So lets make a deal my dears, if you defect me my life is forfeit to you I won't even complain when you boil my head. But if I win you four surrender and listen to what I've learned over the last few years I found on all sides of these wars and battles"_.

Taller Yautja, _"Agreed not that the outcome would change Ooman you will die by our blades"_. She growled with every word at me with every word I stood with my hands on both my sabers. Clicking the controls for them I switched them to stun non-lethal combat. Cha, _**"What are you doing"**_? _'I can't ever hurt a woman you know that mom'_. With that all four charge me with blades and swords in hands. Igniting my dual and single lightsaber I countered their attacks. Spinning my dual I stopped the Sangheili's swords and managed to hit the shorted Yautja in the thigh. Soon the Taller Yautja tried to stab into my chest. Managing to deflect her blade she still slashed my arm pretty good to follow her attack with hard boot to my side. Sliding across the floor I just remembered my armor wasn't on.

Shaking off as much of the pain as I could I stood smiling widely at my would be killers. Seeing their faces I said, _"Death is said to come from the kiss of a woman dressed with black and ready to gently end the life of any with comfort inside them. I wonder why she waited so long to call my name"_? Kicking off the wall I threw my dual saber like a buzz saw hitting three of my opponents. Taking a traditional stance I charged them all. Sliding below the Sangheili's swords I stunned ones arm while my back was to her then slashed the other across the stomach. Semi-spinning my sword I gave a under handed thrust into the Taller Yautja's hip. To follow up with a slash across her back rolling past the shorter ones blades I picked up my dual saber. I spun both my swords and once more entered the fight.

**Third person's View**

It took time and energy from all the fighters but in the end bloody, bruised, and slightly concussed Jace had beaten the four females. Laughing lightly as he tasted the blood in the back of his throat even the wounds trickle with flesh blood. Jace looked at his victory not as satisfying but as a chance to explain how he saw things. Jace, _"I've won my dears and now you will listen"_. Sangheili, _"Why should we you are a Ooman your race has done nothing but expand? Your kind is nothing but under developed beings"_. Jace, _"So what about all of you for all your technology advances... and yet you kill for worse then my kind. Sure we kill one another but what about your kinds. The Sangheili killed in the name of your prophets and religion but yet what became of your so-called great journey. Last I heard it was a lie to kill all living existence. Then the Yautja your leaders wish for all of you to kill any species that puts up a fight and shows if it is worthy to hunt. You treat all like animals even when they can speck as clearly as you._

_ "You all came here to take my life a mother for her sons, daughters for their father, and for it all revenge. Tell me how well did you know you fathers did they truly show you the care a real father should? My lady did your son's even care for you... from your looks the overall answer is no. Humanity like even yours is not without chaos... we kill for much more then your history tells us but after I read more we are the same. Even if we look and bleed differently... we still think, breath, and fight. Humanities killed for leaders, religious rights, for food and home, but most of all we kill cause some forces tells us to defend what we believe in. I killed for my fellow humans for the children that didn't need to see their homes glassed. For the fighters that weren't killed and mounted on a wall I've even killed because it felt right. But through it all I still felt hollow because every moment it was for others and never for a cause I believe in. But I told myself that at the end I killed for the faces that got to return to those that cared for them._

_ "Now all of you wish for my life... but now you can't obtain it cause honor tells us all to follow the rules of combat. Humanity has created many things just as you species have. Even though the level of knowledge and wealth we each posse is different. At our core past the blades, plasma, metal, and armor... we live and love all the same. You wanted revenge not on me but for those that wronged your lives. They didn't give you what your hearts craved the most and it is something that was never given to me... at our core we want a simple thing we want love. From the faces that stand by us and those we help bring into this world. What is a mother without her children, what is a father without protecting his wife and child, what is a sibling without showing the respect their parents and their ancestors deserve? And what is life without its spark. You came not for my life but for the shadows of the lives I took. You wanted to show them that you didn't need their love and wanted my life as proof. But you may still have it cut me down for talking as if I really knew you"_.

Placing his sabers in front of him Jace sat and closed his eyes giving a light smirk and a lone tear. Cha, _**"Silent moved they will... MOVE MY SON"**_! But Jace sat as he heard the clanging of metal he looked up to see his opponents drop their weapons with tears in their eyes. Jace now seeing them in better light realized that they looked nothing like their races. The Yautja females mouth mandibles weren't protruding they were more like teeth outside of their mouths. The skin that would normally be for the protruding mandibles it wrapped their mouths in a thin layer of skin making them have boney cheeks and a wide slit of a mouth. And unlike males of the Yautja they didn't have the various bumps going along their foreheads. The Sangheili's were the same their four-piece jaw came together to form their gentle looking lips. And even covered most of the exposed lower part of their jaw. And to Jace's surprise they had bradded hair and their necks weren't elongated. Jace looked as there faces wore shock and realization.

Jace, _"Follow me I want you all to met someone". 'Cha I bringing them to you I want them to see what unity can bring'_. Jace was still bleeding his wounds weren't serious but they stung with each step he took. Before he opened the door he said, _"Please be mindful my friend does like it when people stare at her. She did not choose the form she now has"_. Clicking the code Jace opened the door to reveal Cha in her medical tube. Taller Yautja, _"Is that a Hard meat"_? Jace, _"She is my mother so I would ask you to mind what you say please... She may not look it but this Xenomorph was born from my mother her host. The Company the ones that experiment on all of us, human, Xenomorph, Sangheili, and Yautja. They did this to her after they took blood, organ, and genetic samples from my mother corpse. Cha is her name and she is my mother by the memories that she holds of all of our history together. You see even after the hardship I still found a caring mother someone worth fighting for. Even as we fought she shout out for me like any mother would._

_ "All she wants and no all we want is to build a world where our kinds are not separated. One where we can thrive and speck with no one dictating if it's right or wrong either it be politics, religion, ignorance. My mother died trying to follow the work of a hybrid Yautja he was born from a Yautja mother and a human father. Yes our species can procreate but only a select few has the gene in them. I have that gene but I don't seek the love of another I seek to allow others this chance. My life's mission now is to follow the path he died for like my mother, and Cha who still tries even in her weak state. Now that you have your resolution and you know my path you may go. Live your lives unclouded and find peace in the truth you now know"._ Slowly they left Jace and Cha but even as they stood on their ship the women still heard the young humans words cut into their minds. His conviction to create a world he might never see and to fight for a cause he was born to follow. They slowly traveled from Jace's ship but never let his ship leave their radar.

Jace made the ship follow the coordinates he got from the Hybrids mask. Patching his wounds Cha spoke saying, _**"I feel the same Jace... my son we will complete the wish that so many left these worlds to complete. And like she did I love you as well my son"**_. Jace, _'And I love you as well my mother. I need rest today was very eventful'_. Touching the tube before he left smiled gently as he walked to one of the bedrooms.

**Jace's View**

It's been five weeks since my fight with the four females and I'm still licking my wounds. Tinkering with my armor I managed to increase the shields only slightly but it was enough for now. I even had time to create a collar piece that wrapped around in a semi circle. The back of the collar slide down in two pieces to create a multi layer pattern down my back in the fashion of a spine. I changed the way my helmet was as well making the cloth more into a materializing glass visor. I even redesigned the helmet to look more like a samurai helmet. Cracking my neck I walked to the latest weapon I created it was a sniper rifle. **(It's the Markza from Gear of War Judgment)**. But like the rifle I created it ran on the same unique ammo I created for them. I even upgraded the Hammerburst with a reflex sight and a longer barrel. The sniper I created had two functions single and charge shots. The Charge shots should have a nice little surprise when I fired it.

And the Hammerburst now had a lower barrel allowing it to create a spread shot much like a shotgun. However with each spread it would use one fourth of the clip. Cracking my neck again I stretch my back looking over the improvements I also made for the Snub pistol. It now had a burst fire setting as well as an extended barrel. Smiling at my work the alert for the ship went off once again. Going to the bridge I saw a planet come into view along with three Gladiator class cruisers and two Warrior class destroyers. As I got closer a hail came from one of the cruisers. Cruiser, "This is The Fists Halberd Predator ship come any closer and we will open fire upon your ship". I linked to the signal saying, "This is former Colonial marine Jace Dyton hold fire UNSC ships I mean no harm I just wish to pass". I opened a visual link seeing the monitor blurs with static but I knew they could see me. Monitor, "This is Captain Trident of the Halberd son how did you get that ship"?

"Killing a few Predators will get you into a surprising position sir. Now I would like to ask to pass your blockade"? Captain Trident, "I'm sorry son but we're getting flags from both sides that a group of Covenant cruisers are heading our way. If you would I would like to ask you assist in this task marine"? "What the situation on the planet"? Captain Trident, "They haven't been hit yet but Covenant drop ships and Phantoms are hitting some places the marines on site have it handled. So mister Dyton can you help my teams counter attack"? "Yes I can but sir you'll have to agree to some terms". Captain Trident, "I'm listening". "When I dock my ship no one is to touch or tamper with it. And I wish to have permission to have a few weapons and place them my care. Don't get me wrong I not a mercenary but I do have hobbies and working on things is one of them. So Captain are we agreed"? Captain Trident, "We are son may I ask what your last rank was before you left the Colonial marines"? "I was a sergeant but left before I could get my last promotion".

Captain Trident, "Hanger four open up and clear a space. Warrant Officer Jace Dyton is coming in for a landing. And to be clear he is now apart of the UNSC". Nodding my head I closed the channel and went to grab my gear. Cha, _**"Good luck my son I'll await your return home"**_. _'I don't need luck mom just hearing your voice is enough'_.

**Smiles; It's so touching anyway like, share, and comment it won't kill you. Peace off and I'LL HUG YOU ALL LATER!**


End file.
